Let Me Sing You A Lullaby
by GladysPotter97
Summary: When Nick Walkers girlfriend dies giving birth to their daughter,he is left to deal with the task of fatherhood alone.Six years on when Nick bumps into a x-high school sweetheart, maybe he doesn't have to deal with his lose alone. Full summary inside FAX EGGY
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: When Nick Walkers girlfriend dies giving birth to their daughter, he is left to deal with the task of fatherhood alone. Now six years on when Nick decides to let his Daughter grow up in the same town he did bumps into a couple of familiar faces including an x-high school sweetheart, with old burns resurfacing and scars opening, maybe Nick won't have to deal with his tragedy alone. FAX in later chapters. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**I've kind of based Abigale on Angel because she's not in this story. But you'll see resemblances between the two. **

**Don't be too hard on Nick, he loved her, he couldn't help it. **

**On with the Story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"It's a girl," the doctor announced. "Congratulations,"

"You hear that, you did it, we di- Lissa?" Nick stopped praising his girlfriend when the heart monitor replaced the stead beeping with a flat single sound. "LISSA!"

'This can't be happening' Nick thought 'not now, not ever'. Nick all sense of self control when large hands were pushing him out the double doors of the maternity suit and into the bright hallway. The door was slammed in his face, but the windows were still clear. Nick gazed though the glass pane at his dying girlfriend, his dead girlfriend.

She was being hocked up to many different monitors, one of which Nick recognised to be a defibrillator. Lissa's body shook when the machine came into contact with her chest. It happened again. And again. Nick was frozen in place when the doctors un-hooked the monitors. The main doctor checked his watch and spoke to a young nurse who started writing something down on a clipboard.

Nick backed away from the door and hit the wall opposite it. Without realising it he was sliding down with his back against the wall. He put his head in his hands and began to cry. He was oblivious to the pity-full stares from the other occupants of the hospital hallway. He didn't notice the doctor come out of the room where his dead girlfriend lay.

'She's gone' Nick thought, he had never felt so alone.

**Six Years Later**

"Abigale, hurry up and get your jacket, you can't be late," I called upstairs to my six year old daughter. There was lots of cluttering noises then a distant 'coming' and then the sight of beautiful bubbly daughter came into view. She had wavy red hair, just like her mother. Her brilliant red cheeks, just like her mother. The only feature which resembled her and I, were her dark eyes, nothing like her mother's sea green ones.

"Ready," she stated with a tired sigh from all the rushing around.

"Awesome, let's get into the car," I opened the front door and began to walk out. There was an irritated cough from behind me; I spun around to find my Abigale pointing to my car keys that were still on the hook by the door. I smirked slightly and ruffled her hair, "What would I do without you, kid?" I laughed at my mistake. We made our way to the car but Abigale never denied an opportunity to start a conversation.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Dad! I'm starting school today, in case you forgot," she drabbled on. 'God she makes me laugh sometimes,' I smiled to myself. "And what are you laughing at?" she demanded.

"How my big girl still needs me to lift her into her car-seat," I exclaimed while hoisting Abigale into the back seat of the car.

"For now, anyways," she mumbled to herself but I only smiled at how funny she was, how like her mother she was, how much I missed her. I started the engine, put on my belt and drove to the first school I ever went to.

We got to the parking lot and I stopped in the first space I saw. I turned in my seat and saw my daughter crying silently.

"Oh Baby, come here," I told her and picked her from her car-seat and into the front seat. She hid her face into my neck, which I could feel gradually becoming soaked with tears. I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"What if the other girls don't like me?" she hiccupped, once her tears had stopped flowing.

"Of course they'll like you, Sweetheart. Besides what's not to like?" I asked her. "Just be yourself and talk to the first girl you see and a guarantee you, you will have a blast today!" I encouraged her, her big eyes beamed, even though blood-shot from the burning tears. She hugged my tightly and I hugged her back.

"I love you Dad," she mumbled into my neck.

"I love you too, Abigale," I replied before placing a kiss on her head. "Now, wipe away those tears and let's get you to school, like a big girl," I smiled at her, tapping her nose before getting out of the car.

Abigale held my hand tight when we walked into the classroom, I felt Abigale's grip loosen at the sight of all the children her age talking to one another each colouring on a sheet of paper. A tall woman with brown straightened hair made her way over to us, she wore a warm smile and looked vaguely familiar but I dismissed it, as I hadn't been in this town in almost ten years so she was probably the daughter of an older neighbour or something.

"Yay, more new faces," she beamed at Abigale and myself, I instantly liked her. She had that feel-good factor about her, the kind of person you have to like or there is just something wrong with you. "Well, I'm Mrs Ride and what would your name be?" she asked, kneeling down to Abigale's level.

"Abigale Walker," Abigale mumbled shyly. Mrs Ride stayed at Abigale's level and shook her hand kindly.

"Welcome to my class them Ms Walker, why don't you have a seat there beside Annabelle and I'll fetch you a sheet of paper in a second?" Mrs Ride suggested kindly. Abigale nodded and walked shyly to the seat her teacher directed her to.

"And you must be the Daddy?" she laughed shaking my hand. Her laugh was bright and cheerful.

"Yeah, Nick Walker," I shook her hand back.

"Well, you can call me Ella," Mrs Ride smiled. "Your daughter is going to fit right in, trust me,"

"Is that what you tell all the parents on the kids first day?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, yes, but this time I'm positive," she confirmed with a smile. I bid goodbye to Ella and left my daughter in the classroom.

I sat in my car for a couple of minutes, not moving out of the parking lot. I was slightly stunned at the fact that I had just left my daughter off at school, on her own. I felt myself tear up slightly but rubbed away the emotional tears and drove out of the school.

* * *

**Please review! I want to know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa you guys! What a response! Literally over-night for me because I'm in Europe! I checked my email like an hour ago and saw 28 new emails! 22 all being from you awesome guys on reviewing my first chapter and adding it to your favourites list! You guys giving me this type of response is what gives me the motivation to get up and type the best story I can.**

**I saw the way one of my reviewers noted their dislike to red-heads but I live in Ireland, half the population is practically, my best-friend RandomGurl08 is a red-head. I love her so much she is the most amazing person I know x**

**Sorry I know I based Abigale on Angel but I forgot that she actually is in this story but not really that important.**

**I love you all! **

**I based the story around the song "Lullaby" by Nickelback, such an amazing song, please listen to it-it gave me the inspiration to write this. **

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own MR,**

* * *

Chapter 2

I hadn't told Abigale, but there was no real need too I suppose, that I was going for a job interview today. It was a job at an assistant at a Lawyer's office in town. It would only last ten months as the usual assistant is going on maternity leave and they need a replacement. It had pretty good hours, and I had a degree in PR, so I would hopefully get considered. I wasn't wearing a tie or suit, but I was wearing black pants and a black shirt.

I had the directions to the office. I was being interviewed by the lawyer himself, as it was only a small office with about seven employees in it on a daily basis. I was in the centre of town; easy to get too as there was no real rush-hour in a small town like this. The office wasn't far from Abigale's school, ten minutes at the most.

I parked in the parking lot at the back of the office and walked around to the front of the building. It wasn't really an office block more like a two story house that had been converted into an office; there was a long row of terraced offices along this street. I glanced at the sheet of paper that I had scribbled the address on, 'No. 7' it read, I looked up and saw I was at number four so I headed down the street until I found No. 7 which had a yellow door with a golden '7' above the knocker.

I didn't knock the door as there was a sign above it saying 'please buzz in'. I pressed the buzzer on the left hand side; it was attached to the wall. A mechanical voice replied to my buzz.

"This is Zephyr Ride's office, how can I help you?" asked a bored young woman's voice, her voice sounded squeaky and annoying over the phone. 'Whoa another Ride?' I thought.

"Uh, this is Nick Walker; I'm here for the interview?" I questioned into the speaker, slightly unsure. There was the sound of the woman hanging up the phone on the other end and then a loud buzzing noise which I assumed to be her opening the main entrance for me. I pushed on the door and surely I was right and walked into the front office.

I was right when I thought the woman on the phone sounded bored because she looked it too. Sitting in an office with her feet on the desk was a young girl in her late teens. She had bleached blond hair and almost electric blue eyes. She was filing her nails and was wearing skinny jeans, a hiker-style red and black plaid shirt and a pair of Converse's, she looked as bored as Hell and looked so familiar.

The young girl pressed a buzzer on the phone placed on her desk.

"He's here," she spoke to the machine and released the buzzer. She sighed and leaned back into her chair and continued with her nails. I stood awkwardly in the doorway of the office, not really sure of what to do while I was waiting. There were finally sounds coming from the hallway which I hoped belonged to the Lawyer I was going to hopefully work for in the near future.

"Ange, get your feet off the desk," hissed a deep voice from another door before a tall young man with similar blonde hair to the young girls and matching eyes. There was no doubt that they were related. He wasn't wearing a suit either, just a shirt and pants but with a loose tie. "Pleasure to meet you, Zephyr Ride," he shook my hand firmly.

"Nick Walker," I replied shaking his hand just as firmly. Zephyr smiled at me and nodded.

"Let's take this interview upstairs, shall we?" he asked brightly.

"Sure," I replied and followed him upstairs to his office. His office was larger than I expected, it had a large desk, useful for large sheets of paper or graphs. He sat down at his desk and offered me the chair opposite him. I sat down and took out me resume, with all my previous jobs and degrees I had.

"So, Nick, have you been an assistant before?" Zephyr questioned me, whilst observing my resume.

"Actually no, but a couple of years back I got a degree in Public Relations, and I have done a computer management course in my gap year between High School and college," I explained to Zephyr.

"Well this is quite an impressive resume, and besides you can see how desperate we are. That's my younger sister at the desk, she's a senior and was in the mood for a couple of extra dollars," Zephyr shrugged with a hint of a laugh. I laughed with him; he was such a friendly open guy.

"I definitely saw the resemblance," I admitted with a smile, I then had a thought. "You aren't by any chance, related to an Ella Ride?" I asked sceptically and cautiously. Zephyr seemed slightly confused by my question, but smiled, which was a good sign.

"Yeah, she's my sister in-law," he confirmed, "How do you know her?" he asked.

"Ella is my daughter's teacher, we only met today when I was dropping my daughter off at school," I explained, it was interesting that the two Rides were related. I thought to ask about someone else I once knew, but decided against it; too many questions would probably give a bad impression.

"Well Mr Walker, I think you are the best candidate for the job, when can you start?" Zephyr asked with a smile. I was shocked and ecstatic that I was chosen I almost forgot to reply to his question.

"Eh, as soon as possible, if that's ok?" I laughed in disbelief. Zephyr clapped his hands in delight.

"Perfect, could you come in tomorrow at say, nine? We close the office at three, tomorrow I'll just introduce you to some other members of staff, like he coffee guy," I chuckled at his joke, "and just show you the ropes, sound good?"

"Amazing," I stated, "Thank you so much," I said shaking my new boss's hand, he stood too and walked me downstairs. He stopped in the front office, with the young girl still at the desk, his sister.

"It'll be a pleasure working with you," he smiled and bid my goodbye.

I walked to the front door after saying goodbye and opened the door. Before I closed the door shut I heard the young girl speak which I couldn't help but over hear.

"Gaz, is that Fang?" she asked in a questioning tone, the door was already closing so I never got to hear Zephyr's reply. I stood with my back against the yellow door for a moment, 'They know me, as in me not Nick, the me who used to live here.' I thought. 'Surely majority of the people I knew growing up would have moved out of town? Onto bigger better things,' it was crazy to think that the same people could be here.

I shrugged of my thoughts and walked around to my car, before getting in I checked my watch. It was only 1:30. Abigale would be another hour before I needed to collect her. So I decided to take a drive into the town, to see if any more familiar faces or signs were still kicking around.

Hopefully there was.

* * *

**Please Review I love hearing from you guys!**

**I probably won't be able to update this often because I have exams in six weeks but I will update every chance I get. -Pinky Promise.**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

**I was doing the very Irish thing and reading my new reviews and emails while drinking tea. As you do in Ireland, because out water is horrible so we live off of tea, Guinness and Whiskey, RandomGurl08 will tell you all about that! :P **

**Anyways, I was how eager you all were for an update but you all must understand after his update there will probably be none until Thursday evening my time.**

**Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 3

I stood outside the café that was miraculously still here. I just stared at the sign above the door, not really sure if I should go in. It was the exact same as it was while I was growing up, small, worn door frame with clear windows and green shutters. On the shutters were the same stencils of white doves flying, printed in a flying position along the shutters going along the front wall of the building.

'Martinez' was still visible above the frame of the door, though worn and in need of a new coat of paint, the name still jumped out at me. I almost laughed at the fact that I had found it, but how could I forget, my whole child-hood was in this café, with the daughter of the owners. Everything happened in this shop, from first kisses to someone giving birth! Not that I knew the woman, but it was still an important milestone in this little wonders roots.

I hastily pushed open the heavy door, which resulted in a familiar 'ding' from the bell above. Nothing had drastically changed in the interior of the café, just a new glass work-top replacing the old wooden ones. I made my way to a two seat table at the back, the table I always used to sit at.

There was one other man in the café, he was old and looked half asleep in his chair, he had a newspaper held up and a black coffee in front of him. I heard a woman's' voice coming from the small room behind the counter, she was obviously on the phone. There was only a phone and a small sink in that room, I know because I used to help the family who owned this place when I was a teenager, during the Summer, it was an amazing Summer.

"No, you said you'd be back on Tuesday the 25th," The woman's voice had an irritated tone. "Don't bullshit me, I remember," she continued her voice rising slightly. She coughed then quietened her tone, realising myself and the old man could hear her.

"But that's a whole month away, baby," she pleaded quietly, but I could still hear her. "Alright, fine…ok…Love you too, bye," she woman hung up the phone and sighed heavily. I heard a soft bump, which I assumed was her banging her head against the wall. The woman remained in the room before coming out and realising she had a waiting customer, as in me.

I kept my head down, looking at my hands which were resting on the table. I realised she was at my table.

"Hey, sorry about the wait, what can I get you?" she said cheerily, but I could hear the sigh in her voice.

"The usual," I said, keeping my head down. The woman didn't answer for a moment.

"Ok, then what's your usual?" she asked confused. This time I looked up and saw her break into a confused smile.

"I think you know," I smirked at her, before getting up and embracing my childhood best friend, Max, in a tight hug. Max returned my hug with the same tightness. Max began to laugh at how we must look to passers-by, and that other old man who must feel pretty awkward at the moment.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back in town, last I heard you were in California?" Max rushed all the questions once we sat down, she sat across from me at my table.

"What is this 'twenty questions'?" I laughed and she laughed too. "I moved back because I needed a job and I...eh have a daughter now," I continued, I saw Max's shocked face soon turn to pleasure.

"Well congratulations," she smiled at me, "How old is she?" she asked politely.

"Abigale is six," I smiled but looking down at my hands awkwardly. It wouldn't take long for Max to do the maths and realise that I was only twenty when Abigale was born, in my first year of college, just a newbie to the real world.

**Max's POV**

'I can't believe it, it's Fang' I thought, 'he was only twenty six and he has a six year old daughter, already?' I never really thought Fang was the kind of person to ever want kids, ever have kids, at least not that early on in a relationship. He would have only being going out with the girl for under a year, I know because he certainly wasn't single when we were in High-School together, we spent our gap year, traveling the world with our friends. Then all split into different collages, my mind was actually blown at this. He must really love her, the other girl.

"So, did you and your girlfriend decide to send Abigale to school here?" I asked casually, but straight away regretted asking, mentioning Abigale's mother. Fang eye's turned hollow, and his breath quickened too slightly. I knew without asking what had happened to her.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered covering my mouth with my hand, tears threatening to spill at seeing my friend in so much pain, "I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business-," I drabbled on, but a cool hand on resting on my other hand stopped me.

"It's ok, it was a long time ago," Fang mumbled. "Besides, the main reason to moving back here is so that it could be your business, I need someone from my hometown to be in her life, I need the people I grew up with to be with me while Abi's growing up, because I can't do it alone," Fang chocked out. I was touched that Fang still trusted me enough to tell me this kind of information, about the struggles he was facing.

Fang suddenly checked his watch and jumped from his chair almost knocking it over, I still sat perplexed by what he had told me.

"I need to go," he muttered and dashed for the door, swinging his leather jacket on in the process. I was slightly stunned at what had happened, but realised that I had a job to do here. I shock off his hasty exit and took a cloth out of the pocket from my apron.

I made my way over to old Mr Reilly's table where he always sat and read his afternoon paper with a black coffee, just like he did when I was a child.

"You know," Mr Reilly spoke while I wiped some crumbs from the cookie he had had that was long gone now, "Men like that only come around once, don't let him get away again Maximum," Mr Reilly was a wise man, always the centre of all the current affairs of what was happening in this small town. He smiled at his old man-ish ways.

"Just drink you coffee, Mr Reilly," I smiled to him, and walked back behind the counter.

"You know I'm right though?" he stated his rhetorical question wisely, I knew he was.

**Fang's POV**

It was her, Maximum Martinez, she was still here, still working in the same shop and still breathtakingly beautiful.

* * *

**Please Review I love hearing from ye all!**

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delayed update. Thanks for all the reviews I love you guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

**PS-I was listening to 'One Day at a Time' by Graham Colton while writing this, it's not really relevant but an amazing song.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I drove up to the school gate just in time to see Abigale running out of the school building with a huge smile on her face. She was barely clinging to her backpack and was waving a sheet of paper in her hand. I got out of the car and brought my daughter up into my arms.  
"Daddy, I drew you a picture!" she declared waving the sheet of paper in my face. I placed Abigale into her car-seat and allowed herself to buckle her belt up as I looked at her drawing.  
Immediately I recognised me, the tall figure and the smaller figure was no doubt the artist herself, we were holding hands. I couldn't help but get a lump in my throat at how adorable my daughter is, even though her colouring was a little out of the lines, but it's those imperfections that make her perfect.  
"Sweat-heart this is so good I think it is in deserving of some ice-cream," I declared very matter-of-factly as I folded up Abigale's picture and kept it safe in my wallet.  
"Yay, ice-cream!" cheered Abigale whilst punching her fist in the air. I smiled to myself and started the engine. There was a small ice-cream van at the end of the road that I passed on my way to collect Abigale.

Once at the ice-cream van I bought Abigale a '99', plain yet it was always her favourite. There was a large group of children walking down the hill that we had just driven down. They were coming from the direction of the group. I didn't recognise the middle-aged woman at the front of the train of children, but I immediately recognised the last woman as Ella Ride, Abigale's teacher and my new boss' sister-in-law. The moment she saw me, she waved while wearing a bright smile.

I walked over to her with Abigale holding my hand, she smiled and we soon fell into step with her, on our way back to our car. I was curious as to what she was organising.

"So, what's the set up here?" I asked casually, indicating to the large group of students, my estimate was that they ranged from ages five to fourteen. There was so many of them included in the walking bus.

"Well, Mr Walker, every day after school, myself and Ms Kenny walk to the community centre about two blocks away. We run an after-school centre there for parents that, basically, have to work," Ella explained, this woman was officially a Saint.

"How much does it cost?" I asked, nothing was ever free in this world.

"Mr Walker, we wouldn't take money off of families who already have to work long hours to provide for their children," she explained, slightly shocked at my question, I guess some people are just good natured. "Besides, Ms Kenny is one of the dinner-ladies so she provides the food and I get to do what I love doing, and that is helping people, particularly children." Ella smiled at me; this marvellous woman's husband was a lucky man, that I was sure of.

"Amazing, you deserve the Nobel Peace Prize, you know that right?" I told her, meaning every word, but she laughed at my compliment. "Would it be ok if Abigale could tag along after school starting tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. Ella's face lit up instantly.

"Little Miss Walker is welcome to come _any_ time she wants," Ella declared with a bright tone, this made Abigale smile brightly at her loving teacher. "We do close at 5 o'clock though, so please have her collected by then," Ella explained in a slightly more serious tone, I fully understood though, even this generous woman deserved some time to at least breathe. I nodded showing that I agreed.

With that we bid goodbye to Ella and the walking bus because we had eventually got to our car. I helped Abigale into her seat, which was pretty easy as she had finished her ice-cream. We headed back to the house while talking to Abigale, I hate to admit it but I wasn't fully listening, as my mind was constantly wandering back to one girl.

* * *

**Max's POV**

'Yes' I thought once my watch beeped, indicating that it was half past five, time to go home and do nothing, the way I liked it. Old Mr Reilly had left a couple of hours ago, but didn't fail to give me wise nod. Why are old men always so wise? I guess I'll never know because I don't really plan on becoming one any time soon to be quite honest.

I was wiping up the tables and placing chairs on top when I heard a familiar 'ding' of the door opening. 'Great' I thought.

"Sorry, we're closed," I tried to keep my tune cheery, but not turning around to face the customer, indicating that I was busy and not interested.

"Even for your dear little sister?" asked a fake hurt voice, which instantly made me smile. I spun around and saw my sister Ella standing in the door-way. She was probably only on her way back from work. I had never met Ella up until about four years ago. I was twenty two the day I got a call from Iggy, one of my best friends while growing up, who was in Phoenix at the time, telling me that he was 'in love' and had 'never felt this way before'. Apparently he had gotten hitched then some time after the phone call which I merely laughed at. I guess she was the one, and that 'one' was Ella.

Now the whole sister thing is an entirely different kettle of fish.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled at her. I invited her to sit down at one of the tables after taking the chairs down, she accepted with a smile. I know you're all wondering why I don't great my long-lost-sister with a warm loving hug. That is because like I said, I have only known her for four years, during the other twenty one, for her anyways, she was calling a foster family Mom and Dad, in that family circle was also a sister, who wasn't going to be replaced very easily.

"I was in the neighbourhood," Ella smiled, and then broke into a laugh as we both know that it's impossible not to be in the neighbourhood because this town was so small. "I was actually wondering about a new student that came into my class today." Ella turned a little more serious. "Abigale Walker?"

She knew the name had struck a chord when I straightened up in my chair and tightened my jaw, I was never aware of this until Fang had pointed it out one day on middle school, those were the days, the days where boys had cooties and goodbye only lasted until tomorrow. I decided to let my guard down and placed my head in my folded arms, which were resting on the table. I felt a warm hand on my upper left arm.

"Is he?" was all Ella had to ask, we had had this conversation before.

"Uh-huh," was all I could manage, still keeping my head on my arms. I didn't want to look up, I never got embarrassed, and this would probably be a first. I felt like I did when my perverted male science teacher took all the girls' aside in freshman year of High School and gave us 'The Talk'. Worst moment of my High School years.

"Do you?" Ella once again left the question at two words. This time I lifted my head to look her in the eye.

"He left me, remember? It wasn't a joint decision or anything! He left, cut everyone off, never spoke or contacted anyone! How do you think I felt? When he left, taking my entire lifetime with him? How could I even consider him?" I argued, my voice rising louder in every given sentence. "Every Godforsaken positive feelings I ever felt towards him vanished the moment he told me he would call and didn't. When he told me he's wrote, and didn't. Have you any idea the amount of money I spent on flipping stamps just to send the guy a letter," I began to cry, but only for a moment, immediately wiping the single tear from my eye.

"Max" Ella whispered in shock at my outburst that was on the verge of becoming a breakdown.

"You should go," I whispered quietly, afraid my voice would crack from all the emotions that were running through me right now. Ella scraped her chair against the wooden floor, picked up her work bag and headed towards the door. I wasn't looking directly at the door, but I saw out of the corner of my eye, her stop and turn, as if to say something, but stopped herself then left the café, closing the door behind her. I quickly ran up to the door and locked it, so nobody else could disturb me.

I slid down to the ground with my back to the door; I hugged my knees to my chest and began to cry. I cried for Fang, how he had to deal with fatherhood alone. I cried for his daughter, how she had no motherly figure in her life. I cried for Ella, how she grew up with no blood-related family. And I cried for the old me, the stupid naïve nineteen year old me, who thought everything lasted forever, how I gave up so much to live my dream with my best friend by my side, and how nothing ever seems to work out.

* * *

**Please Review, tell me how the emotional side of Max goes down with ye! **

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews! **

**Sorry about the late update. I had no clue how to write this chapter! But inspiration finally hit me! I was actually listening to 'Dead!' by My Chemical Romance….ever C= also if you guys are into music as much as I am and are in the need for a laugh, look up 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance, official music video. I'm telling you, you will be pissing yourself by the end!**

**I originally wrote the chapter in Fang's POV but changed it this morning to Max's POV after mulling it over while I was running in the park in my town.**

**Now on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Max's POV**

I woke up, as usual at about seven o'clock. I had to work today, again. There was rarely a day that I didn't need to. I sluggishly got out of bed and took my usual route to the shower in the bathroom down the hall. I lived above the café, in the house I grew up in. My Mom didn't live here anymore, in fact if I was to send my Mom a letter, I wouldn't know her address, because I currently have no clue where my Mom is. When I came back from New York, after failing to live my dream, she jetted off to Madrid, in search of a new life. Of course she didn't think to bring me after my failed attempt to make it in the dog-eat-dog world of performing arts. But I suppose after a while, you just get used to it. Weekends were my only days of freedom.

My shower was cold, nothing unusual as I can't really afford hot water. I got into my green apron that had a pocket and came to my waist. My mood was lowered when I discovered there was no milk in my fridge. After slamming the door of the fridge closed in frustration, I grabbed a banana as a compromise even though it wasn't exactly fresh. I quickly brushed my teeth then tied my hair into a messy bun. I was ready for the day.

I was heading down to the café, when the phone rang. I checked my watch. It was only quarter to eight; we don't open until half past. I quickly got to the phone and answered it, not really in the mood for a conversation though.

"Hello?" I asked flatly into the phone. I heard a husky chuckle on the other end. I knew exactly who was calling.

"Good morning to you too," he laughed. I began to laugh with him. No matter what happens today, the joy of hearing my fiancé's voice on the other end of the phone was amazing.

"Ugh, sorry. I've had a rough week, but at least it's Friday, no work tomorrow" I smiled as the thought dawned on me, it was Friday.

"Thank Crunchie It's Friday!" My caller stated cheerily into the phone. I laughed at how un-original his pun was.

"God, you're so cheesy," I smirked to myself, as I already knew what his reply would be.

"And that's why you love me," and there it was.

"How's the song-writing coming along?" I asked curiously. He was having trouble with it before he left.

"Ugh, not good, my producer doesn't think their _original_ enough, but the guy is French, wears one of those little French hats and has a tiny black moustache, talk about your 'Stereotype French Dude'!" my fiancé ranted into the phone. I sighed, I felt so bad for him. All I wanted to do was be there with him and tell him that everything was going to be ok. But I suppose sometimes it doesn't work.

"Hey, it's ok, just calm down and don't get worked up on something so small," I assured him. I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Max, this isn't small. This is huge! I'm in France recording my first EP and you tell me not to worry?" He rarely got angry with me, rarely as in this was a first.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you, Dylan," I defended myself, my voice rising a little. There was a little pause before I heard Dylan give up and realise that I was right.

"Yeah, your right, I'm sorry, ok?" Dylan explained.

"Yeah, ok," I mumbled into the phone. For the first time ever, a call form Dylan, my fiancé, the man I love, didn't make me feel any better.

"I love you, Max. Never forget that," Dylan assured me, I started to smile.

"I love you too, remember that I'm still here, don't go getting distracted by sexy French woman," I lectured him in a joking tone, though there was some truth in it.

"Never. I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow, same time?" Dylan asked.

"I'll be here, as always, Bye," I hated saying bye to Dylan, but I had to because I couldn't afford this huge phone bill I was going to receive.

"Bye," and then the line went dead. I just stood there, holding the phone against my ear, listening to the dial tone. I hated the fact that he was so far away. That he couldn't hold me when I needed to be held. I felt a small tear slip down onto my check, but I quickly rubbed it away and hung up the phone.

I headed downstairs to the café, to begin one more torturous day of mediocre work, in a place that I have grown to hate.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

It was finally the end of the week Friday had come and gone and I was finally finished work for the weekend. My job wasn't hard, just typing numbers into a computer, redirecting emails and answering the phone to numerous clients. I had a lot to keep my busy but none of it was particularly hard.

I had collected Abigale from the after school programme, she thoroughly enjoyed herself. She didn't really get homework since she was six, so she told me how she spent the afternoon drawing pictures and playing board games with her new friend, Lucy and her twin brother Adam. They seemed like decent kids from the way Abigale was constantly praising their kindness and how funny they were.

We had gotten home at around five fifteen and were currently sitting eating our dinner of spaghetti-bolognaise, Abi's favourite, at our kitchen table. It was a small kitchen, so we had a small two-seater table against the wall of the kitchen. Abigale was enjoying her dinner in silence, the way we usually ate. This was something Abigale had in common; we would like to remain in silence when we had something to occupy us. So many things were done in silence in this house. It would seem unfortunate or abnormal to have a young six year old daughter who doesn't really like talking that much, but not when she's my daughter.

We were clearing off the table, when I decided to do something I usually wouldn't do. I decided to turn on the radio. This gloomy mood needed to be changed. I was lucky that a song was on, and it was a song that Abigale was very fond of. Whenever it came on in the car radio, Abi would insist that I turn up the radio.

Abigale was looking at me funny, but soon changed her expression to complete joy. She recognised the song. Beekeeper's Daughter by the All American Rejects, what a band. I took Abigale by the hands and helped her up to stand on my toes and began to dance around the kitchen in time with the music. I was never much of a dancer, I wasn't bad I just never danced, but Abigale is my daughter and I'd do anything to make her break the smile that would brighten anyone's day.

She hoped off of my feet as the chorus came on and began dancing freestyle and I'm unashamed to say that I joined her. We laughed at our favourite line: 'You're a pretty little flower, I'm a busy little bee', and on hearing this Abigale did her signature bee dance where she would spin around flapping her arms, imitating a bee. I laughed when I saw my daughter having so much fun. I picked her up and spun her around as the song ended. It's these moments with my daughter that I will cherish forever. It's really the memories of a person that distinguishes how close you are to that person.

The song eventually ended and Abigale was flushed from all the dancing and jumping she had just done. I bent down to her level and ruffled her hair slightly. Abigale just laughed at began to ruffle mine. I didn't laugh out loud but the smirk on my lips was obvious. I looked at the time and realised that it was already eight o'clock. We had been eating dinner for ages.

"Come on, squirt. You better get to bed," I declared, standing up straight and taking my daughters hand. She reluctantly took my hand as I led her upstairs to help her get ready. She may be six years old and able to do a lot of every-day things independently but she still can't reach the hand basin to brush her teeth.

After about fifteen minutes of fooling around and actually getting ready for bed, I eventually had Abigale tucked into bed. She had her night-light on. 'Yes, my big girl does get scared of the dark,' so there was a dim light in the room, I could see Abigale's obvious features but if couldn't really tell if her eyes were open or not. I finished tucking her in and was going to leave when Abigale stopped me.

"Daddy, what happened to Mommy?" her small voice rang in my ears. I never spoke about Abigale's Mom, especially in front of Abigale. I had to know that this conversation would happen at one point in Abigale's childhood.

"Sweetheart, I told you, Mommy passed away?" I explained sympathetically, while going back to sit on the edge of Abigale's bed.

"But what does that mean?" Abigale started to whine. She really didn't understand what had happened. Was I that closed off about the subject that I didn't even explain to my own daughter, what happened on that day?

"Abigale, you Mom, died a long time ago," I explained, trying to end the topic. I didn't want to go into detail on how Lissa died, it would hurt Abigale too much. But I had a feeling this was where the conversation was going.

"How?" Abigale sniffed. I started tearing up at the sight of my upset daughter.

"Sweetheart, sometimes when a Mommy has a baby, her body can't handle it. Imagine your drawing a picture and suddenly there is a big hole in the middle of it, the picture just doesn't work, right? well that's what happened," I tried explaining how Abigale's Mom died as simple as I could, comparing her death to things Abigale could relate to. I knew I had successfully explained, as Abigale understood, but what I didn't expect was Abigale breaking down into tears, crying about how it was her own fault, how she's killed her Mommy.

My heart instantly broke on hearing this. I sat more onto the bed and took Abigale in my arms. I was rocking back and forth with her sobbing into my chest, and myself silently crying, but trying to remain brave in front of my wounded child. We sat for so long, I constantly repeating how it wasn't her fault. Her Mom couldn't handle it, how her Mom was so proud of her. But nothing seemed to work. I kept rocking until Abigale had eventually cried herself to sleep.

I lay Abigale down into her bed and tucked her under the duvet. I stood up and looked down at my heart-broken daughter. I couldn't leave her like this, so I kicked off my shoes and slip in next to my sleeping daughter. She was so like her Mom while she was asleep. I gently leant over and kissed my daughter on the forehead.

"Goodnight Abigale," I whispered in the dark and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Follow my blog: http:/gladyspotter97[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

**But obviously without the [dot] o.O**

**Reviews are always welcome. Once again, really sorry for the late update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Semi-Important A/N**

**So I decided I better update since I haven't for so long! **

**After re-reading some of my previous chapters and some of the one's to come-I realised that you guys must think I'm like kinda depressed, but I'm an emotionally-challenged person, so the mood of this story will be sad, then kinda sad again, then happy, then down right upsetting- but it might eventually get happy again-you never know! **

**So stuff exams, here is the next chapter.**

**21 Guns-Green Day**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke up early for a Saturday morning. I was still in Abigale's bed from the night before; I could not have left her in the state she was in. I checked my watch that I had forgotten to take off from last night. It was almost nine o'clock.

I slid silently out of the cramped single bed and tip-toed out of the room. I successfully made my way out and shut the door softly behind me. This was going all too well for something bad not to happen, and I was right to be paranoid. As soon as I turned to walk down the hallway, I tripped over a book that had been left beside her door.

I looked down in anger, I was fuming as I had fallen and didn't want to wake up Abigale. I checked the name of the book to see who I would blame for my fall. It read, 'A Monster Calls' by Patrick Ness. Ok, so maybe I left my book there last night while I was tucking Abigale in. It was a good book though, so I couldn't be angry with it.

I continued down the hall, with my book in hand and headed down the small stairs. I got to the freezing cold hallway, which was colder when walking in just socks.

"Damn tiles," I muttered as I made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I wasn't completely sure whether we actually had any good food for breakfast, but I decided to take a look anyways. I was examining the cupboards and the fridge, when I couldn't find anything decent I lowered my standards and did the same thing again. That was until I heard the doorbell ring. It wasn't a loud noise, not loud enough for Abigale to hear it thankfully. I looked down on what I was wearing, same as I was yesterday. Black shirt, no tie and black pants, I was just in my socks though hence the freezing floor. I rubbed my hands through my hair, only realising now that I desperately needed a hair-cut.

I walked to the front door and opened it to find one of the best sights I'd seen in a long time.

"Dude, you look worse that I remember?" jibed Iggy, with a smirk. Iggy had been my best friend growing up, along with Max. The three of us were inseparable.

"Hey man, long time no see," I replied giving Iggy one of those one armed hugs things that us men do. **(o.O)**He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of denim trousers. His strawberry-blonde hair was messy, as usual, he hadn't really changed that much, but did notice the golden band on his ring finger. "Dude, you're married?" I exclaimed, while inviting my good friend inside. We went to the kitchen and sat at the table myself and Abigale had sat at the night before.

"Yup, four years this October," Iggy told my proudly, I couldn't help myself but smile at how happy my friend was. "Have you taken up art?" Iggy asked, indicating to the pictures that Abigale had drawn that were stuck up on my fridge. I laughed slightly.

"No those were drawn by my daughter," I explained, Iggy didn't seem that surprised at my statement.

"I didn't think you were that good at drawing, to be honest," Iggy laughed. "Abigale, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked curiously, this was beginning to get a little too stalker-like for me.

"Ella Ride, Dude are you that slow?" Iggy sneered at me, raising an eyebrow. I laughed at how ironic it was that Iggy's wife is my daughters first teacher, and how Iggy's Mom was my first teacher.

"So you're married to Ella," I stated more than questioned. Iggy began nodding. There was a slight tension in the atmosphere. Iggy had his hands closed so tightly in a fist that his knuckles were turning white; they were resting on the table. Iggy opened his mouth, as if to say something but quickly closed it again. I could see in his eyes that he was losing a battle with himself to ask me something. Then he spoke.

"What happened to you man?" Iggy sighed, finally looking me in the eye, for the first time since he arrived. I sat back in my chair and sighed heavily. I ran my hands through my hair, again. I wouldn't meet Iggy's gaze, I couldn't. I got out of my chair suddenly, scratching it against the cold tiles.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked, desperate for a way to avoid the topic. I walked over to the kettle and began to fill it up with water. I heard Iggy get up from his chair, screeching it against the tiles accidently, not that it was unavoidable. I heard him sigh angrily.

"Don't change the subject, I want to help you," Iggy demanded in a stressed tone. I slammed the full kettle on to the counter, I spun around and faced an angry Iggy.

"Ig, I could write a damn soap on how much I've screwed up since High School. You have absolutely no idea what I've been through, what I've had to put up with," I wasn't yelling, more defending myself in a civilised tone, sorta. Iggy sighed and sat back down on the chair while I leaned against the counter, with my arms folded. I was just staring at the floor, not wanting to have this conversation.

"She didn't talk to anyone for months," Iggy began, I knew he was referring to Max. "She stayed home for another year, waiting for you to come back. When you didn't, she left for New York," Iggy shrugged as if not knowing how to say what he was saying. I kept my gaze on the floor. "Then when Jeb left her Mom, she came home to help with the café. She was so happy though, she was engaged, man. She never shut up about it when she first came back," I could hear the smile in Iggy's voice in that last statement. "I haven't met the guy yet, but by the sounds of it, he's Mr Perfect," Iggy muttered. Now I was hurt.

But Iggy still wasn't done taking revenge on the path of destruction I left behind me for him to work out.

"She was crying last night, Ella stopped by the shop on her way home. Ella said, she's never seen her cry so much. She cried because you came back Fang. You came out of nowhere. You literally turned up on her doorstep, asking to be taken back," Iggy's voice was breaking towards the start of what he said, but his tone turned to anger and resentment when he mentioned my name. I shut my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. "She's moved on, man. I think you should too," Iggy finally stated. On saying this I looked up, my eyes were blurry from the slight tears but I soon regained focus. Iggy was standing in the doorway for the kitchen.

He looked at me with disappointed eyes, and then turned to leave the house. But I wasn't ready to end the conversation.

"I met someone that summer, after we went traveling. I was in California, visiting family. She was going to the same college as me, so yeah. I felt as if I had to leave. Max was going to New York, I was going to be hours away," I trailed off, not really sure of what to say. Iggy turned around, his eyes flaring with anger.

"So you decide to sleep with the chick and get her knocked up?" he asked judgingly, looking at me as if I was a pathetic little school boy. But what he said struck a chord that nobody ever pulled with me. I shoved Iggy into the kitchen wall, his shirt inside my clenched fists. I was right up in his face. Iggy was sweating and so was I, but both for different reasons. Growing up Iggy had always been taller than me, but during High School I had eventually caught up, but he was still slightly taller than me.

"What I did was a mistake, but the best damn mistake I ever made," I snarled at Iggy before letting go of him and shoving him towards the door. Iggy kept his stance, but was slightly shaken up. He turned slightly, wanting to say something. But he knew I had had the final word and decided against it. He opened the front door and left.

I was still standing where I was when I shoved Iggy, against the wall. I turned, do my back was against the wall and slowly slid down until I was on the ground. I put my head in my hands and began to cry.

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

I walked out of Fang's house and walked along the sidewalk to where Ella was parked. Fang had changed do much, physically, not at all. But in every other way, he was an entirely different person. I was shocked at how protective he was of his daughter.

'Sucks to be her when she gets to High School,' I thought to myself. Fang was so fatherly and more stressed looking. On top of that he looked about to fall unconscious with tiredness. I mean like total brain-washed tired. His eyes were almost black and his skin was so pale. Like death.

I didn't mean what I said about Abigale's Mom and Fang; it was in the heat of the moment. Fang had destroyed so much when he left Max and I, I felt the need to just give him a taste of what I had been dealing with for so long.

I made it to Ella's car, and slid into the passenger's seat. I leant in to give my wife a kiss but she stopped me. I leant back and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" she demanded in a firm tone. I sighed and sat back into my seat. This car was small, my legs were quite high up so I rested my elbows on them. Ella on the other hand was pretty average in height so she fit into the car with little trouble.

"Well," I began, leaning on the world a little too long. Ella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, as if suffering from a headache.

"Ugh, Iggy, I said be nice," Ella complained, she sat back and ran her hands through her long, wavy, luscious hair…. 'Concentrate Iggy.'

"I was too nice, well I tried to be," I defended myself. I was twisted in my seat now, so I could see Ella better.

"Well quite obviously not nice enough, because I don't know if you noticed but you didn't have that bruise on your left cheek when you went in," Ella asked sarcastically. I have taught her well. I knew how to fix this.

"Oh, I didn't realise over how masculine my cheekbones, no beating can break them," I stated in a matter-of-factly tone. I glanced at Ella, who was beginning to smirk at my side comment, but stopped herself when she realised that she was supposed to be angry with me.

'So close,' I thought.

"Do you know what, get out of the car," Ella decided rationally. She placed her hands on the steering wheel and glared at me. I looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," I laughed in disbelief, but boy was she serious.

"No, I am, now get out," Ella shooed my out of the car. I reluctantly got out but kept the door open for a moment, before closing it. The window was still open though. I stuck my head through the window as she started the engine.

"You do realise that we live four miles away, right? It will take my ages to get home," I declared, looking for some sympathy, and a ride home. Ella looked at me then tilted her head slightly. It took me a moment to realise that she was inspecting my ass. I raised an eyebrow. And she smiled cheekily.

"Last one home's a rotten egg," she declared before speeding off down the road. I laughed at how immature my wife and I were around each other. It really is true what they say, 'we never really grow up, we just learn how to act in public,' but I suppose for Ella and I the last part doesn't apply.

* * *

**http:/gladyspotter97[dot]blogspot[dot]com/ **

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to update again because I had nothing else to do and I felt bad depriving you guys, my readers of well, depressing writing-which you guys seem to love as I got sixteen emails this afternoon all about you guys reviewing and adding my story to your favourites and story alerts and what not. You guys have actually no idea how much I appreciate that, because that response literally happened over-night for my here in Europe, as I slept majority of today, (he he) so thank you. **

**Now on with the story!**

**21 Guns-Green Day (I can't get enough of that song!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MR**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Max POV**

It was finally Saturday, which meant I only had to work a half day, we closed early on weekends. I rolled out of my bed and shuffled to the bathroom. My eyes stung from all the crying I did last night, so as a result my face felt tight and dry. I sighed at the sight of my reflection; I defiantly looked how I felt, tired and upset. I jumped into the shower and continued with my daily routine.

I was dressed and walking down the stairs to the café, to start my half day.

* * *

The café was quite today, nothing new. Just Old Mr Reilly and Ms Jenkins had come in. Those two grew up here and had known each other from when they were about four. They lived near each other and would regularly come in for coffee. I like seeing them together; it shows me that friendship is really for life, I know cheesy right? But it's more than true.

I closed the café at one o'clock and locked the door. I ran upstairs to where I lived and threw my apron on the couch then my purse and threw on a hoodie over my black t-shirt and skinny jeans. I was out of milk in my own fridge and in the café. I hadn't been out of town in a while so I decided to catch the half one bus to the city centre. Our town is based on the outskirts of the city, so that's where we go to do our shopping. The bus ride is only ten to fifteen minutes long, so it was pretty cheap and easy.

I ran down the back stairs of my house, my house has two sets of stairs, one going down to the café and the other leading out to the sidewalk behind the café. As the café was on a corner, it was basically just a short walk around to get to the bus stop. I opened my back door and made sure to lock it this time. I forgot last time and it didn't end well. The area my back door opened up to was almost invisible to the rest of town even though it was so close. The brick walls that enclosed the small square were covered in graffiti, even though I am a full supporter of the art and I believe it should be supported as the people who draw them are insanely talented, I just wish they wouldn't hang around drinking, which they do a lot. Usually at night though, so it's not too bad during the day.

I put up the hood of my black hoodie and pushed my hands in my pockets. I walked around to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. I was only sitting for about two minutes when the bus arrived. I knew the driver, from seeing him around. He greeted me with a nod and printed out my ticket as I paid him. The bus wasn't full, but not exactly empty either. I found a seat luckily beside the window, but it was pretty far back on the bus. I preferred the front, but it doesn't really matter I suppose.

The bus made a shaky movement then suddenly lurched forward before changing to a more fixed and steady speed. Like I said we got to the city in about ten minutes. I nodded a thank you to the driver, as I couldn't remember his name, and got off at the stop along with a bunch of other people. I shoved my hands in my pockets again and walked through the streets to the nearest grocery store.

Wandering through the streets was never something I liked to do. There was a grocery store coming up on my left, but across the street there was a Music store. I now know why I came to the city. I quickly looked left, right then left again to check the road was clear. When it was I ran across the road, and entered the music store. I pulled my hood down and took my hands out of my pockets. I know, because I own businesses that when someone walks into your store with their hood up and no showing hands, alarm bells automatically begin to ring.

I looked around the isles, not really sure of what I was interested in listening too.

"Max, is that you?" I heard a young voice ask me. I turned around and saw an employee of the store staring at me while holding a box of CD's. He was probably about eighteen, maybe seventeen. He was very familiar looking though; I couldn't quite place him though.

"That depends on who's asking," I wasn't really joking when I spoke, but the guy took it as a joke. He began to laugh and placed the box on to the ground.

"It's me Ari?" the boy asked slightly confused as to why I didn't recognise him. I was suddenly confused on what to do. Jeb cheated on my Mom back when I was about eight or nine, this resulted in Ari that nobody knew about until about three years ago. Ari's mom died in a car crash, and in her will she told Ari of his father, Jeb. My Mom kicked Jeb out, telling him that he was never welcomed back. How Ari could be so comfortable around me was surreal. I rubbed the back of my neck as I always did when I didn't know what to do.

"Uh, I thought you and D-Jeb moved to Canada?" I asked, as that was where they said they moved to. Ari nodded, as if he understood what I was trying to ask, which was 'Why the Hell are you back and where is Jeb so I can kick his ass?'

"We did live in Canada, but only for a while, I didn't really get any type of job when I left school two years ago, so after that Jeb and I just stopped talking. It's like he disowned me, it's so weird," Ari told me in a regretful tone.

"I know the feeling," I muttered, folding my arms across my chest, because the old memories hurt. "So where are you living?" I asked concerned for my younger half-brother. He shrugged his shoulders.

"With whoever takes me, really," he mumbled, ashamed of the truth. I didn't care that I hardly knew Ari, or that he was the off-spring of the Devil, well I guess so was I.

"Yeah, well not any more, you're coming to live with me if you have nowhere else to go," I decided, probably a bit too quickly. Ari seemed quite taken back at my split-second decision to take him in.

"No, I honestly can't," Ari insisted, he either didn't want to impose or he was comfortable enough jumping from house to house. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, you know where to find me," I smiled at my brother who smiled back. There was a shout from behind the counter. I heard Ari mutter 'shit'. "I've a feeling that's the boss?" I asked with a hint of a laugh. Ari laughed nervously then quickly picked up the box of CD's from the ground. He was a lot more muscular then when I last saw him, when he turned up at our doorstep holding a birth certificate that is.

"I better go, it was great seeing you again," Ari smiled easily, even though he was clearly carrying his body weight in CD's. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I better go also. Don't be a stranger ok? My door is always open," I told him sincerely. He gave me a thankful smile then went back to work.

I checked my watch and noticed that it was already quarter past two and the next bus was at two thirty. I quickly left the shop and saw the grocery store across the street. I didn't think about the traffic and ran across the road. Not a good idea.

The impact was a shock to my system, but not as hard as I thought being hit by a car would be. The car screeched to a halt. I felt a pounding in my head, and suddenly my left eye was being filled with something wet and sticky. I groaned and tried to move my head, but the sudden movement made me feel really light headed. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to an artificial bright light beaming down on me. The over-clean smell wreaked of a hospital.

"Are you trying to make me go blind?" I asked through gritted teeth. I heard some relieved laughs from the people in the room. The bright light went away and I opened my eyes to see that I was in fact in a hospital bed in a ward. I looked over towards the window where I could see a tall silhouette. I instantly knew it was Iggy, I smiled sheepishly to him. That's when I saw another figure beside him, slightly smaller with longer hair.

"What's he doing here?" I asked darkly. I was glaring at Iggy, refusing to look at Fang. Iggy came closer to my bed and sat down in the small chair beside me.

"I needed a ride, Max. Besides it's your fault for not checking for oncoming traffic," Iggy smirked. I only remembered now that someone had actually been driving that car.

"Who was driving that car, by the way?" I asked curiously. Iggy just sat back in the chair. Fang was still standing in the corner of the room, near the window with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Some guy named Sam, I think. He's still here, he was the one who rang the ambulance and he drove behind it on its way here," Iggy shrugged, as if it was no-big-deal. But I, for one, was touched that a complete stranger would do that for me even though I probably damaged his car.

"Really? That's so nice," I really couldn't believe it. Iggy nodded his head.

"The doctor's wouldn't let him in since he wasn't friends or family," Iggy explained, I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me Fang is now my long-lost half-brother too?" I whined slightly. Iggy seemed confused at what I had said. "I ran into Ari at the music store in the city," I explained to Iggy whose eyes almost doubled in size.

"No way, he's back? Is Jeb with him? Cause if he is, I swear to God I'll punch that guy so hard he won't be able cheat on another woman again," Iggy said darkly. He was staring at the floor, where as Fang was staring at me with saucers for eyes.

"My Dad cheated on my Mom when I was about eight, Ari is my eighteen year old half-brother," I shrugged, which actually really hurt while lying in a hospital bed. I winced slightly at the pain, but it was gone after a couple of minutes.

Fang seemed to accept this, but I don't think I had ever seen someone be silent and furious at the same time. Fang's knuckles had turned white, and he was shaking his head slightly, like he was battling with something against himself.

"Oh, I never told you," Iggy piped up. "I called Dylan, he was going to come back, but I told him that you had no serious injuries and that by the time he got here you'd probably be lying on my sofa eating 'Ben and Jerry's' with Ella," Iggy explained, the funny part is that he was one hundred per cent true. Even though Ella and I weren't that close as sisters, Iggy was like a brother to me and always had been, therefor whenever I don't want to be alone I crash at Iggy and Ella's place.

"Well I'm not staying here or at my house tonight," I told Iggy in a firm tone. He smirked at how much I disliked hospitals, always had and always will.

"And that's why I have already rang Ella and told her to buy ice cream and some sappy movies I'll just sleep though," Iggy reassured me. Now is it just me or is this man getting wiser and wiser the minute.

A doctor came into the room, holding a clip board with a bunch of sheets on it. He was wearing a long white coat and had greying hair that was slowly going bald. He had to be in his mid-fifties at least.

"Well Ms Martinez, it seems that, according to your test results, you're good to go home. The impact wasn't that bad as the car was coming to a halt anyways, just a small cut on the head. Two stitches was all you needed and you look fine now. You will be sore for a couple of days, but some pain killers should do the trick, if you have any problems don't be afraid to come in for a check-up." the doctor said to me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely. "Em, the guy who was driving the car, is he still here?" I asked quietly and curiously. My doctor shook his head; he had a regretful look on his face.

"No, sorry Miss. He had to leave, he got a phone call then almost ran out of the building," the doctor explained the guy's bazaar actions to me, Sam's actions. It doesn't really make sense for a guy to hit me with his car, help me get to the hospital and then ditch after a mysterious phone call. I shrugged off my thoughts and thanked the doctor before he left.

Iggy helped my sit up, which was a lot harder that I thought it would be. I was still in my jeans and t-shirt thankfully, I really hate those hospital gowns, I even had my shoes on.

'Was it really that much of an ER situation that they left me in everything?' I thought to myself. I followed Fang out of the room, being aided by Iggy. We checked me out of the hospital and they helped me into the back if Fang's car. His car was kinda small in the back, but I didn't really care, just as long as I was out of that horrible stuffy hospital.

* * *

**I know kind of dry ending, but anyways.**

**Please review I love to know what you guys are thinking!**

**http:/gladyspotter97[dot]blogspot[dot]com/ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry you guys for the hold-up! Trust me give me three weeks and you will be getting regular updates, as in like every three days. Because in three weeks' time I'm a free ninja! Three months of playing guitar and no school….can't wait! **

**Thankyou guys for all the looovely reviews and the amount of you guyses (yes that is how I spell it) that added my story to your favourites list-I love every one of yous! **

**Sorry I sound like a pussy :L**

**DISCLAIMER: You guyses know what I own…**

'**Everything to Me'-Bowling for Soup**

"**Story Brah?"**

"**Look Down ;D"….sorry, I can be bipolar sometimes o.O**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Max's POV**

Fang dropped Iggy and me at Iggy and Ella's place. Their apartment was small and cosy, two bedrooms, and your basic kitchen, living room and bathroom. But the best part of their house is the view from any window at the back. They live in a small house just outside of town. So when you look out of the back windows you can see miles of trees and fields, and just in the distance, on a really clear night, you can see the lights of the city twinkling like stars. The house is set on a hill, which makes everything seem like its miles below. It's amazing.

The moment I walked in Ella had me in a tight hug, with no chance of escaping.

"How come whenever we take our eye off of you, you end up in hospital?" Ella asked into my shoulder. I did get hurt a lot.

"More like, why do you always end up here eating our food?" Iggy muttered, swerving around Ella and I, who were still in the door-way. I smirked as I pulled away from Ella, and she smiled at me. Sometimes I really did feel like Ella's young child, she was always making sure I was okay, and that I had enough of anything to keep me going. I suppose I was about a year younger, but that's not really much when you're in your mid-twenties.

Ella led me into the living room, as if I didn't know the way. She sat me down on the soft sofa and pulled a blanket over me. She sat opposite me, with her feet on the sofa, I copied her actions.

"What happened?" Ella asked her voice hesitant. I sighed but decided that if I didn't tell her; I'd feel bad not doing so.

"I met Ari in the music store," I sighed, Ella did so as well. Both of us know how screwed up our parents were that they'd both had kids with other people, not really telling the other person about it. Ella was staring at a point on the carpet, talking about our parents and family was a topic we liked to stay clear of.

"Is he back?" she asked sourly, I knew she didn't mean Ari, she meant Jeb. Between us, we loathed our parents. I hated Jeb for what he did to my Mom and Ella hated my Mom for putting her up for adoption. I guess Ari being thrown into the equation was just the icing on the cake.

"No, he left Ari a while ago. Ari has no clue where he is," I muttered, placing my head into my hands and sighing heavily.

"Who cares where he is?" Ella stated, bringing her knees up to her chin and hugging her legs close to her chest. It was a rhetorical question, one not to be answered.

Iggy walked in just as the mood had reached its lowest. He was carrying a large tub of 'Ben and Jerry's' with two spoons sticking out, in one hand and in the other he was carrying a couple of DVD's. He smirked at us and placed everything on the coffee table.

"Thought I'd lighten the mood with some ice-cream," Iggy smiled. His good mood was rubbing off on Ella and me, or maybe it was the ice-cream. Anyways, it was a wise move from Iggy, and we all know he doesn't make many of those. Iggy left Ella and me to ourselves while we put on the movies. I wasn't even paying attention to the screen, and neither was Ella. We ended up talking most of the ways through the movie about how screwed up our family was, while burying our sorrows in ice-cream.

We cried a lot, we laughed a lot, and really, this had to be the first time we actually became sisters. She was never here when I was growing up, but when she came, everything changed. So much happened, but if they hadn't happened then I'd be living in a family of liars and cheaters. I guess in a way, I still am. But now that I have Ella to deal with it by my side, it's not all bad.

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

I always thought of Max as a sister, but now that she is actually my sister, it sucks. Well it's great for Ella and everything, but when Max has nothing to do; I end up having nothing to eat. I was currently sitting on the roof, which is very accessible through Ella and I's bedroom window. Only Ella and I come up here.

The view is breath-taking, the silence is better; it gives me a chance to think. I had a glass bottle of coke in my hand, not really that interested in drinking it.

I was sitting for about an hour or two, the coke still untouched, when I heard the window slide up a little more. I looked to the side slightly, seeing Ella slide next to me on the roof. She had an old blanket around her shoulders, so she pulled it around me too. We sat in silence for a while, just listening to all the sounds around us. Everything was so still, so peaceful. It was getting late and I had to ask what had been playing on my mind for a good while now.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, with a hint of a sigh. Ella shrugged her shoulder's, placing her head on my shoulder. She sighed before answering.

"Honestly, I don't know. She's a wreak, between the whole Fang thing and Dylan being so far away and then Ari appearing out of nowhere," Ella trailed off, not knowing what else to say. We sat looking up at the bright stars for a while before I decided to respond.

"She's broken," I muttered knowingly. Ella laced her fingers around mine, pulling me closer.

"Bad," Ella confirmed. The silence continued for a while. "We're gonna be okay though, right?" Ella asked, facing me, she seemed worried. I turned so I was facing Ella properly.

"Ella Martinez Ride," I declared taking both her hands in my own, Ella seemed on the urge of tears when I used her full name. "There is a reason I chased after you day, because I wanted to spend every day with you," I leaned in to kiss my emotional wife, replaying that day's events in my head.

_Flashback_

"_Ella wait," I called out to her as she headed out of the house. Her flight was in an hour, she was leaving, leaving me. It was raining heavily, the rain acting like a barrier between the house and the outside world._

_Ella had her suitcase in the boot of her car, she was soaking wet, from both the rain and the tears she was spilling. She began to open her car door when I pushed it closed. She spun around and gave me a look of complete loss. _

"_Iggy, I have to go, my flight-"she began to say in a teary voice but I cut her off. _

"_Ella I don't care about your flight, I care about you, about us," I told her, trying not to tear up. Ella wiped some tears out of her eyes, which was useless as the tears didn't stop. I took her hands in my own, but she pulled away, which was easy as my hands were soaking wet. _

"_Iggy, I can't, I have to go. I can't let anyone hurt me again," she cried, and I was taken aback by her statement. _

"_Ella, I would never hurt you, you're everything to me," I explained, my voice breaking, to her. Ella sniffed, in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing, but I was with her on that quest. Ella shook her head and tried to turn back to her car, but I stopped her by kissing her. It was gentle at first, when Ella deepened the kiss, throwing her arms around my neck, I knew she wouldn't leave. She couldn't turn her back on what we had done in just two months. She was the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with._

_We broke apart, both gasping for air. I placed my forehead against hers, I held her close and she tightened her grip to me._

"_Never leave me," I told her._

"_Never," Ella replied and kissed me again._

* * *

**I'm sorry its short but it's the best I can do.**

**I threw in some Eggy for all you Eggy lovers out there!**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**http:/gladyspotter97[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's OFFICIALLY SUMMER TIME BABY!**

**And I had exams ALL week! I studied each one like crazy the night before and so far I got a B in English….and the highest I have ever gotten in an English test was a C…So I'm actually so happy right now! AAAND I'm going to The Band Perry on July 3****RD****, in Dublin with my best-friend who just turned on Thursday! I'm so excited because the last people I saw live were Jedward….o/O**

**So that is the reason for my reeealy late update…Also I was having a Poke-War via Facebook against my friend from film camp…then my ginger friend got involved, this went on for like two hours…o.O God we're weird…**

**Naked and Famous-Young Blood (seriously listen to that song and you'll think of this chapter! Mostly a flash-back) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Max's POV**

You know that feeling you get while you're asleep, when you feel as if you just fell of a fifty-foot cliff? Well that's how I woke up, except I was actually falling off a 30cm high sofa. Close enough. I landed with a thump, my face hitting the hard wooden floor.

I grunted as I tried to get up, but the task proved to be too much for me, so I slumped back down onto the floor. I heard a sigh from the door of the living room.

"The floor is comfier than it looks," I spoke into the floor. I heard a soft chuckle come from the door. It didn't belong to Ella as she would be throwing water over my face. It didn't belong to Iggy as he would already be on top of me by now, preventing me from getting up while Ella went to get the water. Basically whenever I refuse to get up in their house, I get an unwanted early morning wash. So there was only one person who owned a chuckle that lifeless. Fang.

_Shit_, was my first thought. For starters I was on the floor, I was wearing an old nightie belonging to Ella, and judging by the light breeze I was feeling, the garment was revealing a little too much upper leg, but not my ass, perverts, Jeesh.

"Want a hand?" Fang asked sarcastically.

"Sure, call Ella in, will you?" I shot back, but got up and took the cup of coffee Fang had waiting for me.

"You know the doctors said you should walk around, you know, get some fresh air?" Fang suggested. I got up with little effort and sat back down on the couch. Fang walked over and handed me a glass of water, obviously Ella is having no influence on him whatsoever. I gladly took the water and drank it as we remained in awkward silence.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to ask nicely but, let's all face it, trying to ask someone that is impossible to say nicely.

"To make sure you get out of the house," he stated simply. I sighed, knowing that getting out of this house, which no longer had any food, is probably a good thing.

"Give me half an hour and I'll be ready," I sighed getting up off of the couch. I got up too fast and got a little dizzy. Fang was instantly at my side, ready to catch me, which kinda pissed me off. "I'm fine," I muttered, walking out of the room.

I knew how to get around Ella and Iggy's house, so I headed upstairs and got into the shower. Little over half an hour, I was walking back down the stairs, in skinny cropped jeans and a loose top I borrowed from Ella, even though she wasn't here. Fang was waiting for me by the door, tossing an apple in the air and catching it again. The apple was in the air when I caught it and took a bight out of it. Fang raised his eyebrows questioningly, but he knew me to well to know that he wasn't getting his apple back. We headed out of the house, and I made sure this time to lock their front door.

Fang opened the door of his car and I got into the passenger's seat, but not without a little hesitation, after all I was hit by a car only yesterday. Fang pulled out of Iggy and Ella's driveway and drove back into town.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Fang and I were walking through the familiar park that we practically grew up in. The play park was still here, never popular with young kids, too much drug dealers around, but of course not during the day, so we both sat down on the swing set-that was a common place to find us in our teenage years.

We sat in silence for a while, it was a little awkward, but the beautiful surroundings we had took away that awkwardness. That was until Fang brought up the topic I'd been avoiding since he got back.

"Do you miss it? High school I mean," Fang asked cautiously. He was looking at the ground, not meeting my eye. _Might as well answer honestly_, I thought.

"Honestly, I don't miss 'High school' in general; I miss who we were back then. We've all changed so much," I trailed off, remembering our old selves. I noticed Fang begin to crack a smile, which was a rarity for him. "What's so funny?" I questioned, dreading what embarrassing memory he had re-discovered.

Fang laughed a little more before deciding to answer my question.

"Remember Spring Break in Senior Year?" Fang asked slowly, beginning to snicker. I was laughing with him. What a Spring Break that had turned out to be.

FLASHBACK

_"Now I have an idea!" declared Iggy, we were sitting around a warm campfire on the beach in Florida. It was amazing, mid-Spring Break, senior year, in our youth. I wanted nothing to change. If time could just freeze, right now, I would be the happiest person alive. _

_Iggy had his arm slung over the shoulders of a girl he had taken a liking too, named Tess. She was nice enough, really tall and always planted her hair, she was pretty too. And she seemed to like Iggy so we let her come with us to the beach today. _

_I saw Nudge tense at the thought of an idea coming from Iggy. She was in a short, flowing skirt over a bikini and a pair of fancy flip-flops. Her long brown hair was in ringlets cascading down her tanned back. She was sitting to a guy she had a crush on called Sam._

_Sam was in my Biology class and Fangs Math class, he was a year older than Nudge she was only a junior, but Sam was a pretty decent guy, therefore he was accepted._

_Fang had his arm around my waist protectively, it fitted just right. I was in my old beat up black converse with a blue tongue, my denim shorts fitted perfectly over my navy bikini, nothing too fancy for me. _

_As for Fang, you guessed it, black trunks and black converse. He had a tight black sleeveless top on, outlining his well-toned body clearly. I had my head resting on his shoulder._

_The sun was setting, the picture was amazing._

_"And what would that be?" Nudge answered Iggy's statement curiously. _

_"I think it is time for a little bit of truth or dare? Don't you think so to Maximum?" Iggy spoke in a fake formal voice; the worst part is that he was 100% sober. _

_"Here we go," Fang mumbled only loud enough for my ears to hear, I silently smirked at Fang's comment._

_"I do think so indeed Jeffery," I mimicked his tone and pulled Fang closer to the others. We were sitting in a smaller circle, beside the campfire. There were seven of us in total, our friend JJ was there also. We all looked at one another for a moment, not really sure who should start._

_Iggy decided to no longer hold back._

_"Max, truth or dare?" my sober frenemy smirked at me. That little piece of sh-_

_"Truth, I mean dare or truth, no dare," I drabbled unsurely. _

_"Dare it shall be then," Iggy grinned evilly, here we go! "Max I dare you to take off your bikini top and show us all what lies beneath," he grinned at my pale face and gave me a wink. All the girls pit the heads in theirs hands while I was getting excited looks from the boys. _

_"Uh..." I mumbled, but Iggy was determined to get what he asked for._

_"Is wittle Maxi a chicken?" Iggy pouted his bottom lip and his eyes were the size of hockey balls. That was it; nobody calls me a chicken and gets away with it. _

_I stood up from my sitting position. I could have sworn I heard Fang mutter "yes" but I ignored it. I felt for the piece of tied fabric at the back of my neck and slowly pulled it out of its knot. My bikini fell revealing all for the eager eyes of the hormonal crazed boys, gaping up at me._

_Sam seemed to be drooling as well as Iggy and Fang was just staring at me intently, as in my eyes not my breasts because he's not as purvey as the others._

_Fang stood up and cupped my chin with his hand; he brought my lips up to his and kissed me deeply. My arms wrapped around his waist as his hands were at the back of my neck, re-tying the knot. _

_Before we turned around, Fang leant down to my ear and whispered._

_"They need to grow up a bit, besides I saw them first," I could hear the ego-filled smirk in Fangs comment but just gave him a seductive look before taking his hand and sitting back down with the others._

_The boys were still staring at chest even though they were covered up. Simultaneously, Tessa and Nudge clicked their fingers in front of their faces, which knocked them from their gaze._

_"Iggy, truth or dare?" I was going to get back at him for that._

_"Bitch please?" Iggy asked in a cocky tone._

_"Fine, I dare you to strip down naked and run around the beach screaming 'I have a small wiener!' or are you too scared?" Without another word Iggy stood up and began to strip. Tess never took her eyes off of the boy, I just put my head in my hands asking God why my friends are so stupid. _

_I could hear in the distance the loud cries of Iggy screaming about the size of his, you know, yeah. _

_I looked up to see a smug-looking Iggy sitting back down by the bonfire. We were about to continue when Iggy interrupted._

"_Max, I could just feel the sexual tension between you and I while I was running along the water," Iggy spoke in a low-voice, which earned him a death-glare from Fang and mouth of sand from me. _

"_Fang, truth or dare?" asked Nudge, starting to like this game. Fang didn't answer for a moment, thinking about his options, which weren't many since it was 'Truth or Dare'. _

"_Truth," he sighed, I knew he was going to pick that, as coming from Nudge, he would be going home in a pink hairband or something. Nudge immediately began to giggle but soon recovered._

"_How many times have you and Max done it, and don't deny it because we all know that you have?" Nudge asked flatly. I looked at Fang, kinda shocked that she would ask something like that, but more shocked that she already knew. _

"_Uh, like…once…or, em," Fang babbled under his breath, not really making sense. That was until Iggy butted in._

"_Three times!" Iggy declared, earning himself yet another death-glare from Fang and myself._

"_How the Hell do you know?" I questioned Iggy. He smiled smugly._

"_Don't tell me you've never heard of the bro code?" I scoffed in disgust at how Iggy could come up with such a smart-ass answer. Whatever, it's not like it was our last._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah, I guess we were all kind of young and stupid back then," I chuckled softly, but Fang's expression was dead serious.

"You've changed, you're not the Max I grew up with," he blurted out suddenly, taking me by surprise. I just stared at him as his breathing increased. He was still looking at the ground, but I was now disgusted with what he had said and how he cannot look me in the eye and tell me it.

"I had to change, because when you left, everything left with you," I declared, my voice rising slightly, I was now standing over him. "Did you seriously think that if you came back, everything would be okay again, I wouldn't have moved on?"

Fang only shook his head, biting his bottom lip.

"How selfish can you get?" I spat at him, but no sooner that the words had left my lips were Fangs lips on mine. The kiss took me by shock; it had been six years since I had kissed him last. It took every ounce of me not to give in, but I knew better. I pushed Fang off of me, which caused him to stumble backwards then trip over the low-hanging swing and fall on his back. Under any other circumstances, that would have been hilarious.

Fang quickly recovered himself and stood up again.

"Nothing had changed, Max," Fang muttered softly, looking me in the eyes.

"Everything has changed," I choked out before I turned away from Fang and walked out of the park and to my house.

Fang just kissed me, he kissed me and I pushed him away. I hated him so much, but what was that familiar spark that had been missing for all these years?

* * *

**Love it, Hate it, Crave it, Detest it...tell me either in a PM or a review.**

** gladyspotter97[dot]blogspot[dot]com/ **


	10. Chapter 10

**I really love you guys and all the reviews I got last night and this morning! **

**Went horse-riding this morning, almost fell off and into a river, jumped over a fence and saw the guy I like show-jumping! .Ever! Ha so I think I'll update also, so make me completely ecstatic, please read it, review it and make me feel happy. C=**

**RUN AWAY BY SAMANTHS .EVER!**

**Also, I was scrolling down Facebook when a friend of mine posted a video of a girl who lives in our town called Claire Mulholland. It was the music video to her song 'Safe Place' which inspired this chapter. YouTube it, listen to it, love it, and share it! She's just amazing! And absolutely stunning! Make her famous because she really deserves it!**

**A big thank-you to all my lovely reviewers I read them all and love them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Fang's POV**

'_I just kissed her. I just kissed Max, am I really _that_ stupid?'_ I thought while walking back to my car. Max had walked away, since she wasn't at my car I assumed she had walked home. I didn't really feel like driving home, so I turned around and wandered into the park. It was empty as the weather for today wasn't very promising, but I didn't really care.

I kicked my way through dried up leaves that were scattered on the path I was walking. The trees surrounding me were gradually becoming bigger and thicker, I had entered the forest. I kept my hands in my pockets as the temperatures began to drop, it was getting cold now.

"God Fang, what's wrong with you?" I asked myself out loud, not caring who thought the loner who talks to himself while wandering through a park in the rain is. Yeah it started raining. I'm not a complete idiot, so I ran into the shelter of what looked like just your average collection of trees. That was until I saw a familiar pair of huge evergreen trees.

FLASHBACK

"_Max, where are we going?" I asked with a laugh as my girlfriend dragged my through the park. She began to make the most amazing sound I would ever hear, she began to laugh with me. Her smile was so bright and full of life. She could make anyone happy, or scared if she didn't like them._

"_You'll see, we're almost there," Max sighed at my impatience but continued to smile. I reluctantly let Max drag me further into the park, which was gradually turning into a forest. We rarely went this deep into the forest; it was hard to get back without getting lost. _

_I felt a cold drop of rain hit my forehead; I looked up just in time to see the rain fall from the sky in buckets. I grabbed Max's upper arm and pulled her into a sheltered area of trees. Max slumped against the thick trunk of a huge evergreen tree._

"_Great," she muttered. She looked amazing when she was pissed at something, so she always looked amazing._

"_Hey, it's ok, you can show me another time," I told Max, lifting her shin up to meet my eyes. She wasn't sad, more disappointed. She shrugged and smiled sadly._

"_Maybe next year," she spoke in a quiet voice, this made me curious. I gave her a confused look. "You have to see it to truly understand it, therefor I can't tell you about it," Max smiled smugly at me. I leant down and kissed her soft lips. I could feel the smile on her lips as I kissed her, this made me smile. I pulled away and she smiled at me until a look of realisation struck her. "Do you know where we are?" she exclaimed suddenly, pulling away from me. _

"_Em, in the middle of the forest?" I guessed dumbly. Max turned to me and raised her eyebrow. "Ok I give up," I surrendered, raising my hands. Max scoffed._

"_Fang, we're in Lovers Hollow!" she laughed at our luck. I just stared at her with no clue at what she was talking about. "Oh don't tell me you've never heard of this place? About the story that goes with it? Fang!" Max was truly shocked that I'd never heard of this place before. _

"_Tell me," I told her, making myself comfortable at the base of a large tree opposite the one Max was standing at. Max copied me and slid down to the base of her tree. _

"_OK, well it's basically a love story of this guy and girl. They grew up together, best-friends, in-separable they were," Max began._

"_Sounds a lot like us," I interrupted, and Max smiled which as usual made me smile too. _

"_That part maybe," Max continued with a sad smile. "This was back just before Vietnam declared war. So like about the late 1940's. They of course fell in love and everything, but when the guy, Mickey was his name," Max confirmed "got called-up, this was supposedly the place that he told his girlfriend, Jane, that he was going." I nodded understanding what Max was saying, listening to every word._

"_So obviously she freaked out and was really upset, but she knew he had to go. He left the next morning, and Jane didn't hear from him for about five years. She got a telegram explaining how the group of soldiers Mickey was fighting with had gone off the radar and hadn't been found. They had been kidnapped by the Vietnamese. By some miracle though, three years later three of the elven soldiers made their way back to the American base. They had escaped in the night, their plan was so well thought-out they had managed to get ammunition and everything," Max was smiling at her story but wasn't finished yet._

"_The three soldiers got to go home, back to their families who still had no idea that they were alive let alone safe. The story goes that Mickey was walking through the forest and found Jane here, in Lovers Hollow, and they were reunited in the rain," Max smiled, finishing her story and leaning back against the trunk of the tree. But I still wanted to know more._

"_W-wait, what happened to Jane and Mickey?" I quizzed, wanting to know more about the two people Max knew so much about. _

"_Well, they got married and had a little girl, but before their daughter, Lindsey, was even three years old she does of leukaemia," Max looked at the ground, she seemed upset but it wasn't the type of sadness you can cure, just deal with. I felt the same. _

"_Are Jane and Mickey still alive?" I asked softly. Max nodded, with a small smile. _

"_Yeah, yeah they are," _

"_Who are they?" I asked curiously. Max shrugged her shoulders._

"_I don't know, there are rumours, but when are rumours ever true?" Max explained as I nodded, understanding that no matter the circumstances, love will always get you home. _

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Mr Reilly," I called, banging on his front door. There was no reply so I tried again and again, until I heard a pair of soft feet, prod their way to the front door. I saw a pair of eyes peak through the curtain of the window beside the door and almost instantly the front door swung open. There stood old mocha-skinned, brown eyes Mr Reilly. His once curly light brown hair had gone grey a long time ago, which also resulted in a bald patch just at the top. His round glasses were sitting slightly crooked on his old nose. He smiled at me and stepped aside so that I could enter.

Old Mr Reilly took my jacket off of my shoulders, as it was soaking wet from all the rain. He sat me down in a soft arm-chair by the small fire he had going in his back living-room. His house was so quaint and homey, whenever I had nowhere to go, I came here, because it always felt right to come here. Mr Reilly came back into the room carrying a cup of what seemed to be sweet tea, his specialty. With a weary sigh, Old Mr Reilly sat down into his comfortable recliner opposite my seat.

"Now, what happened?" He asked me wisely. I shook my head, not knowing what to say, how to say it.

"I really tried," I could feel my eyes becoming wet again. "But I can't forgive him again, not now," I sniffed as Mr Reilly handed me a tissue box, which I gladly took. I cried silently as Old Mr Reilly was mulling over my assumption.

"I've told you many times Maximum, men will walk in and out of your heart all of your life, but very few will come back again. He's back for a reason, Maximum. You know him so well, you can't turn your back on him now," Old Mr Reilly spoke wise words as always, but I didn't quite know what to make of these words.

"What am I supposed to do about it though?" I asked with a sniff. Mr Reilly looked up at me.

"Why not start with a 'sorry'?" Mr Reilly suggested innocently. I looked at the pristine carpet on the floor.

"And what do I have to be sorry for?" I asked more bitterly than intended.

"A lot of things Maximum, like not looking for him?" Mr Reilly told me, I hated his words but I knew he was right. I had to Fang, I had to apologise for not really being there for him when he needed me, because now he needs me. I stood up, not having touched my tea.

"I have to find Fang," I declared just as the sound of thunder shook the outside of the house.

"Not tonight, find him tomorrow, apologise tonight if it be so, but don't go now. I'll go make up the spare room," Mr Reilly got up from his arm chair and left me to my thoughts.

Old Mr Reilly had always been like another grandfather to me, he was always looking out for me, always making sure I stayed on the right path and didn't let me stray too far. After my father was kicked out of the picture, Mr Reilly became more of a second father to me. I love the man like I would my father, like I should love my father, but Jeb is nothing special.

I would come to Mr Reilly in a state of panic, and he'll instantly calm me down, telling me how everything is going to be alright. I knew I had to listen to his words and I knew exactly where he was coming from.

I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and stared at the screen. I had three missed calls from Ella, eleven texts from Iggy and nothing from Fang. Even though he's the guy, I decided to text him first.

**I'm sorry.** I typed.

I just stared at it for what felt like an eternity before pressing send. I checked my watch and saw how late it was, so headed upstairs to the guest room. I thanked Old Mr Reilly before getting changed into some old pyjamas that his wife once wore. She was such a lovely woman, so like Mr Reilly. Mrs Reilly had been dead eleven years, but true love never dies. Mr Reilly remembers her before every meal, at every church service, every night before he turns out his light.

I got into the soft bed and placed my phone onto the cabinet beside my bed. The only other occupant of the stand was a small lamp. I reached over to turn it off as my phone lit up.

Fang had replied.

I looked down at my phone and opened the message.

_I don't regret what I did today._

I knew he didn't, but I just can't look at him anymore, without wanting the familiar warmth of his lips on my lips. I'm engaged to the most amazing guy in the world. I love the guy who will never leave my side, will always love me. But now I don't even know who that is.

* * *

**Love it, Hate it, Crave it, Detest it...tell me either in a PM or a review.**

**gladyspotter97[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, since I'm off from school I decided to update. Did you all check out my newest fan-fic? 'Age Is Just A Number'? It's gone down well so far but I'd like some of you guys to check it out also. Three things happened to me today…**

**1) I went to visit friends of my parents who just had a baby…so cute! **

**2) I read the first 14 pages of Nevermore, bitches! Ha! On you know that book with a face? Aaaand-**

**3) I have adapted the name Turtle Girl for when I become a ninja/famous rock star…just saying**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

**Pretty Much every song Paramore every made was played while writing this song.**

* * *

Chapter 11

**FANG'S POV**

I woke up by the sound of my bedroom door being slammed open, revealing a very angry looking Abigale. She was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, my fully dressed four-year old was actually making me nervous. _What have I done now?_

"Hello? It is a Monday, Dad!" Abigale shook her hands in the air, it took me a moment to answer her though. I just gave her a sleepy look and she sighed in frustration. "It's almost time for school," Abigale prompted. _Crap!_ I leaped out of bed and began grabbing random pieces of clothing that looked suitable for a lawyer's office.

I was dressed in about fifty seconds then sprinted to the bathroom to brush my teeth, almost Abigale down in the process. I looked at myself in the small mirror above the sink, I saw a tired, bed-head guy who just woke up from a night of mopping about who the woman he loves is marrying a twat…that sounds about right anyway.

I ran into the hallway and saw Abigale standing at the door, with her school bag strapped to her back. She was waiting impatiently for me to take her to school, looking more like her Mom than I've probably ever seen her.

"Ready?" She sighed. I only nodded and began to open the door before realising that she had eaten nothing.

"What about your-" I began but Abigale cut me off before I could finish my question.

"I already ate, now let's GO!" Abigale shoved my keys into my stomach, because she couldn't reach any higher. She pulled the door open fully and made her way to the car. I stood there, in awe at how much my baby girl had grown up. I sighed and shut the front door behind me.

* * *

When I double-parked in front of the school, all the kids were just walking in the main entrance. Abigale jumped out of her seat and flung the door open. She raced to the door to get to her classroom on time.

"Bye Dad," she called out behind her, not slowing down, just waving over her shoulder. I sat in my car, still holding the wheel but not moving. Abigale, my little girl just ran from the car with no more than a 'bye' as a sending off. _God, I suddenly feel old_. A loud beep from a car somewhere brought me back to reality. I shook off what just happened and pulled away from Abigale's school and made my way to work, five minutes late.

* * *

**MAX'S POV**

I woke up about mid-morning. There was a strong sunlight coming through the window of Mr Reilly's guest-room, it was sore on my eyes so I sat up. I ran my hands through my hair and yawned sleepily. Something small landed softly on my lap. I had fallen asleep with my phone on my chest.

I got out of bed and stretched out. There was a strong smell of bacon making its way upstairs. I smiled to myself, Old Mr Reilly knew me well. I pulled on my hoodie that had been on the old chair, in the corner of the bedroom, along with the rest of my clothes. The PJ's that Mr Reilly let me borrow were surprisingly warm.

I wandered down stairs to find Mr Reilly standing in his kitchen, making bacon.

"Hey Mr Reilly," I smiled as I sat down at the small table. Mr Reilly's brown and white striped tabby cat entwined I's self around my legs and purred softly. I smiled at Bonnie, the only animal in existence that actually likes me. I picked up Bonnie and sat her on my lap.

"Morning Maximum, did you sleep okay?" Mr Reilly asked, still cooking breakfast.

"Yeah, thanks again for letting me stay here last night," I thanked him. Mr Reilly shook his head.

"Any time Maximum, my door is always open," Mr Reilly told me. We chatted lightly for the rest of the morning and ate our breakfast. Mr Reilly told me that she guest room had a shower, but I decided to just get dressed and go home. I thanked him again and at about one o'clock I went home. It was a Monday, which meant I was supposed to be working, but as I'm the owner and only employee, except for on weekends, there was no point opening.

I walked home, as everyone's house was pretty close, except of course Ella and Iggy's house which was miles away. I went around the back of my café and opened the door that leads straight to the stairs leading to my apartment. I locked the door afterwards. It was a risky place to have a door, I wouldn't be able to hear if someone was walking up the stairs, so I always locked it when I came in.

I walked up the stairs and into my apartment. The voice mail machine had a flashing red light. I pressed the button and a mechanical voice started talking, until it changed to Dylan's voice.

"Hey Max, it's me. I'm not working today so if you could give me a call when you get back that'd be awesome thanks. Love you," Then there was a high beeping sound. I picked up the phone and started dialling Dylan's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Honey," I spoke brightly into the phone. I lay down on the sofa, still tired from last night.

"Hey Max, where were you last night?" he asked slightly stressed. I can't believe I forgot to call him and tell him I was at Old Mr Reilly's house.

"Ugh I'm so sorry. I really didn't feel like going home so I stayed at Old Mr Reilly's house for the night. I can't believe I forgot to call you first," I explained quickly into the phone.

"Hey," Dylan chuckled lightly. "It's no big deal, are you feeling okay now though?" Dylan asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine now. I never opened the shop though, but it probably won't make that much of a difference," I told him.

"Yeah," Dylan agreed. "No point really, I suppose. I have something huge to tell you," Dylan said excitedly.

"Well tell me!" I insisted with excitement.

"My manager told me last night that I only need to stay in the studio for another few weeks. So in three weeks I'll be on a plane back to the States," Dylan spoke smugly. I almost squealed into the phone, but I didn't because I don't do that kind of thing.

"No way, Dylan that's awesome!" I told him. Yeah, I was excited to see Dylan. But did I want him to meet Fang, not really. Did I want Fang to meet Dylan, Hell no!

"Great! I have to call you back, I'm meant to be meeting my manager in like ten minutes," Dylan told me sadly. I wasn't sad that he was hanging up; I was just tired therefore relieved that I didn't have to talk to anyone anymore.

"Okay," I tried to sound upset. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I suggested trying to end the conversation.

"Yeah, talk to you tomorrow," Dylan spoke flatly. "I love you," he added.

"Love you too," I then hung up and sighed in relief that I didn't have to entertain anyone. I lay back into the couch and sighed, I was so tired from all the stress I'd been under recently. I closed my eyes for a second but fell asleep.

* * *

Just like yesterday morning, I woke up plummeting to the floor of my flat. I banged my head off of the floor, which surprisingly hurt. I began to get up which resulted in the banging of my head off the coffee table. I cursed loudly and sat down on the couch, rubbing the back of my head.

It only ever takes me a few seconds to realise that I'm hungry, which is pretty much always. I wandered to the corner of my flat that is a fitted kitchen. I looked into my fridge for a moment, closed it, then lowered my standards and checked again. I grabbed a soda and headed over to the couch.

I checked my phone not realising it was on silent all this time. I had four missed calls from Fang, two from Ella and one from Iggy. _Oh shit._

I quickly dialled Ella's number quickly as her call was the most recent. She picked up on the second ring.

"Max, thank God. Listen, where are you?" Ella asked rapidly into the phone, clearly panicking.

"I'm at home, why what's going on?" I asked Ella nervously, not sure if I wanted to know what was going on at all.

"Abigale, you know Fang's daughter has wandered off and we can't find her anywhere," Ella sounded stressed for the first time, the Apocalypse could be coming and that woman could keep her cool. I had never actually met Abigale, and I was actually looking forward to meeting her, but I guess I was going to have to find her.

"Where was she last?" I asked, already pulling on my converse.

"Somewhere between the centre and my work, but we've already searched that area," Ella sighed defeated into the phone.

"I'll look around my area; if I see anything I'll call ok?" I told Ella while looking for my keys. Ella thanked me and hung up as I shut my door.

I threw my green, military-style, jacket on which I had been carrying and stuffed my hands into my pockets. I decided that if the school was right of my house, I'd look that way first. I was looking for a good half an hour, going into small shops and asking if they saw her, nobody had and I started to panic. The worst part was that I had no call from anyone, informing me that Abigale was ok.

I had back tracked my own steps and went left of my house, further into town. I checked inside all the bus stops, for anything peculiar, nothing stuck out until I came to a bus stop about a mile from my house.

Inside the bus stop sat a little girl in a yellow rain jacket and a pink back-pack securely on her back. She was huddled in a corner of the bus-stop, crying softly. I sighed, knowing that I had found Abigale, even though I had never seen her until now.

I sat down beside Abigale, who looked up warily, her dark eyes instantly reminded me of Fang, even though the natural red hair was a little out of character for someone related to Fang, I guess the mother was a ginger. I thought I better be nice, because I know I'm not exactly the definition of Mother Teresa.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?" I asked putting on the voice I only used when dealing with kids and occasionally Iggy when I was pissed with him. Abigale sniffed and shook her head, making her red curls fly all over the place. I smiled at her, which she seemed to like.

"I can't find my Daddy," Abigale pulled the traditional lost Daddy act, fair enough.

"And your name wouldn't by any chance be Abigale would it?" I asked her curiously. Abigale's eyes light up and she nodded her head so fast I thought she was gonna pull something.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Abigale asked curiously, she crossed her legs on the bench and turned to face me, I copied her actions.

"Well, I happen to be very good friends with your daddy. My name is Max," I smiled at her. Abigale's eyes got wider, if that was even possible.

"Really, you're Max? Daddy was right, you are really pretty," Abigale confirmed, which made me blush, which I don't do that often.

"I am also Mrs Ride's sister," I told Abigale who looked down at the ground. "And not very long ago she called me telling me how she is missing one of her students," I explained to Abigale. She seemed on the edge of crying but if Abigale began to cry I don't know what I'd do. I'm bad with kid's period, but when they cry, my parenting skills are diabolical.

"I thought I saw Daddy's car driving past, so I followed it and when I couldn't see it I went to go find teacher but I lost her too and I didn't know what to do," Abigale explained really fast, it was like someone had clicked fast-forward times ten.

"Hey, it's okay," I re-assured Abigale, who began to sniff again.

"I just want my Daddy," she began to cry a little, ok now I was panicking.

"Oh, it's ok. Would you like to speak to your Daddy?" I asked, taking out my phone and quickly dialling Fang's number. Abigale nodded and took the phone once it had started ringing. I heard Fang's deep stressed out voice on the other end.

"Daddy?" Abigale asked cautiously. Fang spoke again but I still couldn't make out what he was saying. Abigale began to tell Fang how much she misses him, how she was sorry for getting lost and losing the group. Fang said something and Abigale nodded her head, then handed me the phone.

I took the phone from Abigale, and wore a smug smile as I answered.

"Ye'llo" I said into the phone, leaning back into the bench of the bus stop.

"Where did you find her?" Fang asked getting straight to the point. No bull from him today, that's a first.

"At the bus stop about a mile from my place, do you want to come and get her at the shop?" I asked, referring to my café. Fang sighed, obviously in relief that I hadn't found Abigale with some paedophile or something.

"Thank you so much Max, I'm about two miles the opposite direction, I'll be there in like half an hour, I don't have a car," Fang told me.

"Whatever, see you whenever," I told Fang then hung up. I stood up and looked at Abigale looking up at me questioningly. "Come on trouble, we're going to my place where your Daddy will get you," I told Abigale reaching my hand out for her to take. I wasn't going to let her go missing again.

Abigale reluctantly took it and we walked back to my café in silence. We got there in about fifteen minutes and I opened the front door.

"You live in a café?" Abigale asked confused. I only laughed at her.

"No, I live in the flat upstairs, but I own the café. Now would you like some cookies and milk?" I asked, giving Abigale one of the chairs as she took her school bag off of her back. Abigale smiled and nodded.

I walked behind the counter and got some cookies out of the display case for food. I put enough for two on a plate then went to the fridge and got two classes and a carton of milk. I headed back to the table and saw Abigale swinging her legs off of the chair. She smiled at me as I set the snacks down on the table.

"Help yourself," I told Abigale with a smile and she did as I said. We weren't really talking, just enjoying the amazing chocolate-chip cookies that Ella had made. I was never any good in the kitchen department, but Ella was therefor she sent over fresh cakes from time to time for me to sell. This week it was cookies, thank the Lord!

About twenty minutes later Fang walked in looking seriously pissed off.

"Somebody's not a happy bunny," I sneered. He gave me a death glare. _Crap!_

* * *

**Longest chapter I have EVER written, my hand is killing me, it is half past one in the morning and RandomGurl8 is coming down tomorrow/today for a week of One Direction…**_**Yay…**_**But I suppose Niall is Irish so therefore he evens out the tolerance I have for the band. **

**Review maybe? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you Guys. I feel really bad for not updating and I know you all want to kick my ass, but I was seriously busy for the last week. For starters RandomGurl8 successfully converted me from a Rocker to a Directioner….my friends are gonna kill me when school starts again. Anyways, I was going to update Friday, but I got a call from my coach on Friday morning saying how I had gotten under sixteen field hockey trials for my district! I trials were four hours long and I still can't feel my legs…then I thought it would be a great idea to run 5k as a fundraiser for a school in my town. So I have never been so sore, I still can't really move and I am sitting watching Bridesmaids on the sofa and I can't stop laughing. **

**Well, I should reply to a couple of your reviews, particularly the ones that made me laugh.  
Brook: WOOHOO for the bad-asses that rebel against school rules and make me happy by reading and reviewing! You're awesome.**

**NIALLHORANISASEXYPERSON: Dude, you're name just says it all….**

**nom nom: You are very welcome! It is basically my motto!**

**The Awkward Reviewer: Yeah, I'm a girl but yeah….I like squirrels too C=**

**Arocksprpl2: When I was four I was a total bad-ass….**

**THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS AND ALL THE OTHER ONES I DON'T HAVE TIME TO REPLY TOO! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 12

**MAX'S POV**

"Max, what the Hell is going on!" Fang declared, storming into my shop. I stood up and put my hands on my hips, which I tended to do whenever I got angry.

"Hey, I found your daughter," I argued, indicating to Abigale behind me.

"You, why one Earth did you decide to wander away from Mrs Ride and the rest of your class?" Fang interrogated his four year-old, whose tongue seemed to be tied. I stood in front of Abigale protectively, I don't really know why, I guess it was instinct.

"She saw a car, thought it was you and followed it," I stated simply. "Big deal, she's okay now so back off a little, yeah?" I raised my hands up, protectively. Fang sighed and ran his hands through his hair in distress.

"Fine, whatever, Gale come on let's just go home, yeah?" Fang stretched out his hand to Abigale who surprisingly didn't take it. She crossed her arms over her chest and slumped back into her chair. _Here we go._

"Daddy, I want to stay with Max," Abigale huffed. Fang's eyes went wide and I instantly thought he was going to flip out. Surprisingly he didn't he just sighed and looked at my helplessly, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe, you need to cool off a bit," I suggested. Fang nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll be back in half an hour," Fang sighed, not looking at Abigale, then left. He turned the corner, and I swear I heard someone kick over my neighbours trash can. I sighed and turned around to face Abigale.

"Would you like to see pictures of your Daddy when he was in High School?" I asked with a smirk. Abigale's eyes instantly light up and she nodded, causing her curly hair to flop all over.

I brought Abigale upstairs to my flat and got out my High School year book. I hadn't looked at this in so long. We sat on my living room for the full half an hour, laughing at pictures of Fang and I as kids while eating cookies. Fang eventually came to the door, and Abigale jumped at the chance to apologise to her Dad and tackle him in a hug.

When Abigale went back upstairs to get her school bag, I was left in an awkward silence while standing in the doorway. I decided to break the silence.

"Your daughter is adorable," I smiled, not looking Fang in the eye.

"Yeah," Fang chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen about the other night…" Fang started to say but trailed off. I was about to say something but another voice spoke first.

"What happened the other night?" someone spoke behind Fang, I instantly recognised the voice. I couldn't keep the smile from being plastered on my face.

"No way," I said quietly, I instantly forgot about Fang at the sight of Dylan. I pushed by Fang, but not in an aggressive way, and wrapped my arms around Dylan's neck. He bent down slightly so I could wrap my legs around Dylan's waist. "I can't believe you're here," I mumbled into his shoulder. Dylan lent back slightly and kissed me. He tightened his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I moaned slightly, I hadn't kissed him in so long.

"Okay, let's keep this PG," Fang spoke from behind me. I let go of Dylan and hopped down, smiling widely. Dylan put his arm around my waist securely, holding me close to him.

"Dyl, this is Fang, Fang, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Dylan," I smiled while introducing them to each other. Dylan stretched out his arm and Fang reluctantly shook his hand, most awkward handshake ever.

Dylan looked at me in confusion; I shook my head indicating that I'd tell him later.

"And who's this cutie?" Dylan asked, bending down to Abigale's level and smiling at her. Abigale instantly got shy and hugged the back of Fang's leg.

"Dylan this is Abigale, Fang's daughter," I explained with a smile. Dylan stood back up and placed his arm back on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I leaned into his side, feeling complete now that he was back.

Fang and Abigale awkwardly left and the moment they did I pulled Dylan in the door and led him upstairs. As soon as we were up the stairs, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He once again bent down and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and one of the greatest evenings of my life began.

* * *

"What's he doing back?" Dylan asked from beside me. I leaned over and crossed my arms over his bare chest; I rested my chin on my arms and sighed.

"Honestly, I think he just got lonely. I mean, Gale's mom died and he had to raise her by himself." I shrugged slightly. Dylan looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"Or maybe he came back for you," Dylan suggested, tightening his arms around me. I rested my head on my chest and sighed.

"Well then, if that was the reason then he shouldn't have bothered coming back," I mumbled, holding Dylan closer.

"That's my girl," Dylan spoke smugly, kissing the top of my head. I pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes.

"I really love you Dylan," I told him.

"I love you too Max," Dylan leant forward and kissed me. I smiled and continued to kiss him.

* * *

My twelve hours with Dylan went too quickly, he only had a couple of days off and because of the time change and the length of the flights, we only had that little time together, but it was more than worth it.

Seeing him was just amazing and the first person I called once I had gotten home after dropping Dylan off at the airport was Ella. She picked upon the second ring.

"Guess who I just spent the last two days with?" I half sung, lying back on my bed.

"Well my first guess would have been Fang, but since he spent the whole time between his place and the off licence," I sighed at the thought of Fang drinking over me.

"Where's Abigale?" I asked, slightly in a panic.

"Relax," Ella sighed. "Abigale has been with me and Iggy," Ella was clearly distressed and worried about Fang.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked uselessly.

"That's the thing, I don't know," Ella explained. We said goodbye and hung up. I threw my phone to the other end of the room in anger.

Fang was really starting to piss me off.

* * *

**I know it's short sorry you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait a lot has been going down in my house. Oh well.**

**Fall Out Boy-Thanks For The Memories…I practically raped the 'replay' button while writing this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 13

I decided to open up the café as it had been closed for about three days. I cleared out the glass cabinets with the, now stale, baking in them. Within half an hour Mr Reilly had wandered in and sat in his usual seat. I smiled as I brought him over a mug and poured him a mug of coffee.

"So Maximum, any word on that boy?" he asked, lowering his newspaper on the table and taking a sip from his mug. I sighed slightly and kept my gaze out of the shop window.

"Fang is delicate, with a lot of thing," I spoke slowly, thinking over every word before I spoke it. I sighed a little and walked back to the counter and began to wash up some used cutlery and plates.

My afternoon pretty much continued like this, the odd customer coming in, me serving coffee then them leaving. Pretty boring to put it straight, until Ella came in flustered and holding Abigale's hand. I practically dropped the coffee jug on the counter and came out quickly to meet them.

"What's going on?" I asked fearing the worse.

"What do you think? Fang didn't come and get her," Ella rushed in a frustrated tone as she ran her free hand through her hair. I bent down to Abigale's level and gave her a hug. I leant back and looked into the little girls eyes, she looked so tired and on the verge of tears. I picked her up into my arms and she instantly rested her head on my shoulder tiredly.

"You could have called and I would have come and got her," I said disapprovingly, I was beginning to turn into my mother and I don't even have a kid of my own.

"I know, I'm sorry but I really have to go," Ella began to talk quietly. I raised my eyebrow curiously. "Iggy found _him_ passed out in the back of a bus," Ella whispered, being sure not to say Fang in front of Abigale. It would only upset Abigale more, hearing about her Dad when she couldn't see him.

"Go, I'm fine here," I assured my sister before she hurried out of my shop door. I sighed and looked back to see if I could close up soon. I placed Abigale on one of the chairs before flipping the sign on the door from 'yes, we're open!' to 'Sorry, we're closed'. Unsurprisingly there were currently no customers so closing up for the night was easy.

I locked the door and switched off all of the lights. I let Abigale take my hand and I led her upstairs to my apartment. I also locked the door going from my apartment to the back street; don't want any nasty surprises wandering up my stairs. Abigale reluctantly tackled the task of walking up my steep stairs, only now I realised how tired both physically and emotionally she must be.

Abigale made her way to the couch and lay down, resting her head on one of the cushions. I pulled a blanket from the closet and lay it over her. I sighed at the sight of the snoozing little girl and made my way to my room. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my apron off as I forgot to take it off down stairs.

My apartment felt so much quieter with a sleeping person in it; well it was quiet until my landline began to ring. Fortunately enough the phone wasn't ringing long enough to wake up Abigale. I picked up the phone, thankful to have a receiver in my room for emergencies, like this one.

"Hello?" I said quietly into the phone.

"Hey, are you ok? You sound stressed?" Dylan asked. How he could tell I was stressed from a different continent I had no idea. I sighed and bored Dylan with my problems with daily life.

* * *

**IGGY'S POV**

I got a phone call from Fang's cell at about five thirty, the first I had heard of him in days.

"Fang! What the Hell is going on?" I demanded not bothering to greet him.

"Sorry, is this an Iggy Ride?" asked a posh accent. It's unlike Fang to hang out with anyone with that type of accent.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "And who would this be?" I continued sceptically, starting to worry a little.

"I have found Fang, as you call him, passed out in the back of my bus and I found his phone with your number being the most recently used contact," The posh bus driver said irritably. I sighed in frustration. I wasn't bothered questioning the bus driver on why he had been going through Fang's contacts because all I currently cared about was getting Fang back to his own place for a shower. As much as I love Abigale, one of the sweetest kids I had ever met, but she really wasn't my problem or job to take care of. Heck, I didn't know she existed until a couple of weeks ago.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. Where can I find you and I'll come and get him," The driver gave me the address of his last stop for the evening. Before I left I rang Ella to let her know where I was going and she decided to come with me, explaining that she had left Abigale with Max. Not that leaving Abigale with one of the least-motherly people ever was probably a good idea, but I didn't question my wife's decision.

I picked Ella up at the corner of the street Max's shop was on. She quickly hopped into the passenger seat and I told her where we were going as I pulled back into the moving traffic and drove to the busses location. I arrived at the bus in little time and we were greeted by an angry looking bus driver.

Ella and I got out and apologised continuously to the driver. I went into the bus as Ella stayed outside and explained Fang's situation a little better to the now slightly more consoling driver. Fang was passed out, just as the driver had said, at the back of the bus. I made my way to Fang and began to shake him awake, there was no response. Since I had no access to a large sum of water to throw on top of my drunken friend, I resulted in slapping him instead, and it worked.

"Huh-" Fang mumbled sleepily, trying to wake himself up.

"Come on man, get up," I pulled my friend to his feet and helped him out of the bus. "Mind the step," I muttered as he stumbled out of the bus.

"How'd you get him up?" asked the confused bus driver.

"I've known the man since I was five years old," I smirked at the bus driver good-naturedly. "I've found this guy passed out in a canoe once wearing nothing but a hula-skirt," I laughed a little at the memory and continued to support Fang to my car. Ella opened the door and helped me lower Fang into the back seat.

"Abigale-" Fang mumbled sleepily.

"She's OK, Max has her," Ella reassured him before closing the car door. We thanked the driver again for ringing us, Ella had gotten Fang's phone back and we got into our car. I started the engine and pulled away from the parked bus and back down the street. Ella sighed and looked up in despair.

"I never knew you were religious, Ells," I smirked at her rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm just stressed," Ella sighed.

"Smile a bit more, it looks good on you," I told my wife, it made her laugh so my job was done.

"He is _not_ staying at our place," Ella declared and I nodded in agreement as I took the turn for Fang's street. I pulled up at his place and got out of the car. I opened the back door and fished in Fangs pocket for Fang's house keys. After tossing them to Ella, I hoisted Fang out of the back seat and reluctantly Fang co-operated in walking to his now open front door.

"Nice place," I heard Ella mutter once we had gotten inside.

"Well I don't really feel overly comfortable in bringing him upstairs so I say we crash him on the couch," I suggested and Ella nodded. We found the living room with little difficulty and placed Fang face down after removing his jacket and shoes as he was currently snoring. Ella found a blanket draped over a small arm chair and placed it over Fang. We left Fang's keys and phone on the coffee table and left his house a little reluctantly. Fortunately enough he had one of those doors that you need a key to open from the outside even if it was unlocked from the inside.

We drove home in silence, tonight's events were constantly replaying in my mind. The past weeks' events were replaying in my mind. Seeing Ella spending time with Abigale made me realise what a great mother she could be, that she should be. This made me think even more, which doesn't really happen that often, that _I_ wanted to have a baby with Ella even more now.

With those thoughts embedded in my brain the whole way home it was hard to concentrate on _anything_ except Ella. We arrived home as it was getting dark. Ella opened the front door and dumped her keys on the table beside the door, it took this opportunity to wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her on the lips as she turned. Ella kissed me back for a moment before breaking away, too soon for my liking.

"What was that for?" she breathed, smiling.

"What, I can't kiss my own wife without having a reason to?" I asked in mocking disbelief.

"Hmm, I guess I know you too well," she smirked pulling me into the living room to sit on the couch. She sat down on my lap, and smirked again.

"Just after seeing you with Abigale got me, you know, thinking-" I trailed off, playing with a piece of Ella's hair. Ella began to laugh.

"Is that your line to lure me into bed?" she smirked a little.

"Ella don't you think it's time that we maybe, I don't know, move on with our life, start our own family," I looked into Ella's eyes who seemed shocked at my proposal. She sat back a bit and looked at me better.

"Honey, this is something that we should probably talk about," she explained unsurely.

"Then let's talk now," I told her, taking her hands in mine.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ella asked cautiously, we never really talked about having kids or anything like that, we just went with life didn't really plan ahead as much as we probably should.

"Ella, there is nothing I want more than to share something like this with you," I told her placing my hand on her check. She smiled into my hand and nodded.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Okay?" I asked like an excited school boy.

"Okay," Ella repeated with a laugh and kissed me as I stood up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I kissed her and walked up the stairs to our bedroom at the same time. And they say that guys can't multi-task, they were sorely mistaken.


	14. Chapter 14

**Some lovely reviews for the last chapter…it was personally my favourite so far. Thought I'd update as it is raining like it has been all June, there is nothing except Friends re-runs on the telly and all my friends in town choose THIS week to have plans….I go to a boarding school so half of my friends like hours away….anyways.**

**Anon13- I am saying NOTHING! You must just read until the end to find out! Mwahaha!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR.**

* * *

Chapter 14

**FANG'S POV**

I gradually re-gained my consciousness, my head was pounding and everything seemed to be spinning. I sat up groaning, clutching my head but I lay back down on my bed, wait couch. _What the Hell?_ I though. Last thing I remembered was sitting in a bar in town, how did I end up here? I decided to think out loud, because that always clears things up.

"OK," my voice was dry and croaked when I spoke. "I was at Max's house, getting Abigale-," Crap! _Where the Hell is Abigale?_ I jumped up off of the couch but had to hold onto the side of the couch for support as my head was spinning. I saw my shoes and carefully bent down to put them on. I found some gum in the pocket of my jeans; I took a piece and put it into my mouth.

I chewed on the gum slowly as I thought about where I could have possibly left Abigale. My best bet would have been at Max's house, I don't really know why but where else would my daughter be. I stood up and grabbed my keys and phone that were on the coffee table, I'm not really sure how they got there but I wasn't complaining.

I was most likely drinking yesterday and the fact that I couldn't remember a thing I was probably wasted, but I most likely still am so I decided not to drive to Max's place. I was always semi-responsible, majority of the time. I pulled on my jacket that was lying on the banister of the stairs. I pulled the black sunglasses that I always kept in the pocket for emergencies like this.

I opened the front door as quietly as possible as I had probably the worst headache I had ever had. I closed it behind me just as quietly and turned my key in the lock. I turned around to face the street and was met by a blinding light, _damn sun_. I sighed as I put on my sunglasses. I walked away from my house, to the direction of Max's place. I kept my hands in my pockets and my head down. Everything just seemed louder and annoying, like the world was out to just piss me off.

Max's place was only a couple of miles away from my house, but the trip just felt like it took hours. I crossed the street to Max's shop, I didn't know what time it was so I just hoped she'd be open. I pushed the door to the cafe, thankfully it was open so I walked in and saw Max at the counter cleaning up some coffee stains.

Max heard the bell that had always been above the entrance to the café and looked up curiously to see who was there. She saw me and just sighed. She raised an eyebrow, probably at the sunglasses. When I took them off she only smirked slightly, she turned around to go into the room behind the counter.

I stepped further into the shop letting the door close behind me. I could hear Max talking to somebody. I couldn't really make out what she was saying at the start but I could pick up parts of the conversation, you know not in a complete stalker-ish way.

"Remember what I told you?" I heard Max say.

"Uh-huh," came a small voice, I instantly knew it was Abigale. I straightened up and ran my hands through my hair, I didn't really want my daughter to see me like this, completely hung-over. This was the first time I'd had a hangover since Abigale was born.

Max came out behind the counter with her arms crossed over her chest, smirking slightly. I'd known Max long enough to know that whenever she stood like this she was plotting something, or watching her plan in action. _Here we go._

"DADDY!" Abigale screamed, running from behind the counter and jumping into my arms. My head started pounding and I almost didn't catch Abigale, her voice was so loud. _Nicely played Max._

"Hey baby," I greeted my daughter hugging her in my arms. "Why don't you go and get your stuff while I talk to Max?" I suggested, even though I didn't know whether or not she had any things to collect. Abigale nodded and ran out the back of the café and up the stairs.

"So, how many times did _you_ fall off the wagon?" Max asked smartly, pouring out a mug of coffee for me. I chuckled slightly but it hurt too much so I stopped.

"How long has she been here for?" I sighed, taking a sip of coffee. Max sighed dramatically and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well Abigale got _here_ last night, Ella dropped her off because a bus driver in town called Iggy complaining about a wasted old dude who has no sense of self control and didn't pick his daughter up from school almost three days ago," Max said bluntly while heading over and pouring some coffee for a man I recognised to be Old Mr Reilly. The man raised his eyebrows at Max and shook his newspaper in order to see it better. He then gave me a look, and I knew I was dead.

"Look I'm sorry, okay? I just had a bad night," I sighed, turning around from the counter to face Max.

"No Fang, two days Fang, _two days_. You have a daughter to take care of, the rest of us don't. You can't just abandon her like that, assuming that everything will be fine. We have lives too you know, we can't go running around fixing your mistakes," The more Max lectured me the more my head began to hurt. "Iggy and Ella got a call last night because Iggy was the top on your 'recent contacts' list. You're lucky to have friends that will drop everything to come and save your ass. If that guy had called me, I would have told him to call the cops not me," Max went back behind the counter and put the coffee pot down.

Abigale came back and took my hand, I still couldn't believe what Max had said.

"Max-" I began to apologise again.

"Just go," she cut me off, turning around to clean some dirty mugs.

"Bye Max thank you for having me," Abigale said quietly, I squeezed her hand slightly.

"Bye sweetie," she smiled at Abigale and turned back around. Abigale and I left the shop and began to walk home.

"Daddy, what happened with Max?" Abigale asked still quietly.

"Well, Daddy screwed up and Max is annoyed," I said flatly, and continued walking home with Abigale holding my hand tightly.

* * *

** GladysPotter97**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! I was supposed to update like an hour ago but I got distracted by a video of Mikey, Ray and Frank of My Chemical Romance talking about Fanfiction. **

**A MESSAGE FROM RAY TORO: Please stop sending us links to me and my fellow band-mates having sex, it's not really something we want to read. **

**SO there you go, if ANY of you have written a Fanfiction like thus described-you should be banished for not sending me a link! Dudes!**

**I kinda jump forward in time in this chapter, but it doesn't really make much of a difference. This is actually a huge chapter, I will tell you why I made it EXTRA long at the end in a VERY important A/N**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

**During the first part of this chapter in Max's POV I was listening to 3 Doors Down-This is the story of a girl.  
From Iggy's POV onwards it was Fall Out Boy-Sugar we're going down. (I wrote them at different times)**

* * *

**MAX'S POV**

I was still majorly pissed at Fang and it had been almost a week since I had last talked to him. I wasn't going to apologise though, no chance. Work had just continued as normal, nothing drastic had happened just serving coffee and talking to Old Mr Reilly, business as usual. It was now Thursday and it was raining heavily outside, something that doesn't happen that often. It was almost five o'clock so I decided to close up the shop, no point keeping it open if there weren't any customers.

I walked up to the main shop window, the display window, and pulled down the shutters. I noticed a small person sprint across the road, the next thing I knew there was someone banging on the locked door.

I cautiously stood away from the window, and looked hesitantly at the door. On the other side the person was banging hard and wasn't going to stop until I answered. I grabbed a kitchen knife from just behind the counter and hid it behind my back slightly as I reached for the key that was still in the lock of the door. I turned it slowly until heard the familiar click, instantly the door flew open.

In the door-way was a young man, he was dripping wet and was clutching his side, breathing heavily. His shaggy brown hair stuck to his face like a wet mop, covering emerald green eyes that were darting all over the place.

"Ari?" I sighed, partially out of relief that it wasn't some sort of serial killer. I stood aside slightly and Ari limped inside the café. "What happened to you?" I asked Ari, helping him with a soaked duffle bag as he sat in one of the wooden chairs that I hadn't put on a table yet. I placed the knife back behind the counter while my brother's back was turned.

Ari let out a small groan as he sat down, I took in his appearance properly, he was in black jeans and a pain of combat boots. He had a black rain jacket that was hanging open, over a red hoodie and a white and red shirt. I did a double take of the shirt, it wasn't supposed to be both white and red, Ari was bleeding, and bleeding bad.

"What the Hell happened to you?" I exclaimed, dropping to my knees and pulling up the hem of Ari's shirt, revealing a bloody wound, that appeared to be a bullet wound. My natural reaction was to gasp and place a hand over my mouth. "How?" I mumbled into my hand.

"Max-" Ari was breathing heavily and just talking was obviously causing him serious pain, so he didn't finish his sentence.

"I'll call an ambulance," I declared, standing up and turning around. Before I could go anywhere, a wet muddy hand grasped my wrist. Ari's cold touch felt alien on my arm.

"No," Ari's breathing hitched slightly. "You can't,"

"I'm not going to let you bleed to death Ari, you-you're my brother," I told him desperately trying to make him see sense. Ari shook his head, not loosening the grip on my wrist.

"If you call an ambulance, the doctors will need answers and an ID, and I have neither to give," Ari told me through gritted teeth. Cold sweat was dripping down his forehead. I sighed, having no clue in what to do.

"Well, if I'm going to help you at least tell me how this happened," I negotiated with my wounded brother. Ari sighed heavily, groaning slightly.

"I work for them, not at the music store, somewhere else," Ari was breathing heavily and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"And they shot you?" I asked in disbelief, putting my hands in my waist, not accepting his answer.

"Look, the less you know the better," he growled at me through gritted teeth. I held his gaze for a while but eventually looked away, accepting the fact that what Ari had said was probably true. The less I knew the better.

"I'll go and find a first-aid kit," I muttered, turning around and walking into the back room behind the counter. I had no clue how to clean a bullet wound, or whether or not I even had a first-aid kit.

* * *

**IGGYS POV**

I opened the front door to my house, feeling the need for my bed. I dropped my keys on the kitchen table and began to take off my jacket.

"Iggy?" Ella's voice asked from upstairs.

"Yeah, it's me," I called back, heading upstairs to greet my wife. I walked into our bedroom and kicked off my shoes, leaving them by the closet that mostly consumed Ella's clothes.

The light from the bathroom connected to our bedroom was on. I assumed Ella was in there so I just took my shirt off and threw it into the clothes hamper outside the door. Ella walked out of the bathroom smirking slightly, taping a pregnancy test against her hand. I stood up straighter and looked at my wife curiously.

"All three were positive," she smiled at me. "Baby I'm pregnant," we couldn't help but laugh in excitement.

"Ugh, this is amazing!" I exclaimed, picking my wife up into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laughed.

"We're having a baby," she beamed at me.

"We are," I confirmed, bringing her lips to mine. Although the kiss didn't really last that long because we were continuously smiling.

_I'm gonna be a Dad_, was the only thought going through my head. _I'm gonna be a Dad of the most kick-ass awesome kid ever!_

* * *

I woke up too early Sunday morning, the sun had only just risen and it was shining into my eyes. I squinted slightly and ran my hands over my face, in an attempt to fully wake up.

I was instantly alarmed when something wet suddenly came into contact with my face. I sat up in shock and saw that my hands were covered in moist blood. I pulled the duvet off of both me and Ella in a panic. I didn't check myself for an injury; I instantly looked at Ella who was beginning to stir from the sudden movement this early in the morning.

There was a small pool of blood around Ella's lower half that had soaked into the mattress overnight. I instantly shook my wife awake.

"Ella, wake up," I said loudly.

"Hmm..." Ella replied sleepily, not really liking the idea of being woken up this early.

"Ella you're bleeding!" I told her louder this time than before.

"What!" Ella sat up instantly in shock, but cried out in pain and lay back down on the bed. "Uh, Iggy it hurts!" I leapt out of the bed and grabbed my cell phone that was on the cabinet beside the bed. I dialled 911 a d asked for an ambulance as soon as possible.

"Baby their on their way, okay?" I assured my wife, kneeling down by her side of the bed and holding her hand tightly. Ella was sweating now and wasn't really responding. She had gone almost as pale as the white sheets on the bed. "Stay with me, okay?" I constantly repeated. Ella managed to nod, gripping my hand tightly and grinding her teeth whenever she began to feel pain.

I heard the ambulance pull up outside.

"Ella, I just need to go and let the paramedics on, okay? I'll be right back," I assured my wife. Ella reluctantly let go of my hand and nodded slightly. I grabbed my hoodie and sweats that were lying on a chair in the corner of the room. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to the rushing paramedics.

"How is she?" asked one of the men from the ambulance, who was carrying a large green bag with a luminous green plus sign on it.

"She just keeps bleeding; I can tell it hurts her. She's gone really pale, man. She can't even talk," I told the paramedic as we walked quickly up the stairs to Ella and I's bedroom.

"When did you notice the bleeding?"

"About twenty minutes ago," Ella instantly reached for my hand when we walked in. I went to her side and took her hand. "Everything's going to be okay, these guys are gonna look after you," I told Ella who only nodded, but squeezed my hand really tight and clenched her teeth.

The paramedic with the bag placed his case on the floor beside where I was sitting and shone a small torch light into each of Ella's eyes.

"Her blood levels are low," the man checking Ella told two other paramedics, who followed him inside carrying a gurney. "Is she on anything, any prescriptions, antibiotics, that kind of thing?" the paramedic asked me.

"She's pregnant," I told the man, who was now checking Ella's pulse. I saw the paramedic exchange a glance with his colleagues, they only nodded slightly.

"Let's bring her in," the paramedic told his colleague. I had to let go of Ella's hand as the paramedics counted to three then skilfully lifted Ella onto the gurney. I glanced at the sheets on the bed and saw them soaked in Ella's blood. By the time I looked back up, the paramedics had already gone out of the room and we're halfway down the stairs. I ran to catch up with them. I threw on my converse before shutting the front door and following the paramedics into the back of the ambulance.

There were two paramedics in the back with me; one was the same guy who had checked Ella. They were hooking Ella up to various machines and shouting various terms to one another. The whole while I was holding Ella's hand, her eyes were fighting to stay open, you did t have to be a doctor to realise that she had lost too much blood and had no energy.

"Everything's going to be fine," I kept reassuring both Ella and myself.

"Iggy," Ella said so quietly I doubted the paramedics even heard. "Don't leave me," she hardly whispered.

"Never," I whispered, kissing the back of her hand.

The ambulance got to the hospital quicker than I thought possible, I guess with the sirens and all it was pretty easy to beat early morning traffic. The moment the vehicle stopped the double doors to the rear of the ambulance swung open, revealing three doctors wearing navy scrubs and before I knew it Ella had been pushed out of the ambulance.

The paramedic, whose name I had learned to be Ger, was still with Ella, while explaining something to a nurse who was writing on a clip-board. I followed the crowd of nurses and doctors into A&E who just wheeled Ella down the hall to a separate part of the hospital. I managed to get beside Ella and take her hand, ignoring all the technical talk on Ella's possible diagnosis.

Ella was wheeled through a set of double doors, I began to follow but a nurse stopped me.

"Sir I am sorry, but you cannot go in there," said the small nurse.

"But that's my wife," I protested, desperately wanting to be by Ella's side.

"I know but rules are rules," sighed the nurse. I sighed and took a couple of steps back, I nodded at the nurse. "Would you please come to the reception and fill out some paper-work, please?" asked the nurse. I nodded and reluctantly followed.

_I'm not going anywhere Ella, I promise_, I silently told my wife.

I filled out all the appropriate information on the hospital files. The nurse asked if I wanted to call anybody, but I declined. I would have called Max but she had enough problems at the moment and besides Ella could be fine. What was the point in bothering Max this early in the morning if Ella was fine? 'Because Ella was fine' I silently corrected myself.

I sat in the waiting room for over an hour. Seeing the many faced continuously coming in and out of the waiting room was becoming painful. Many doctors came in calling the names of complete strangers.

A young woman came into the waiting room and sat down in a vacant seat beside me. I sat up straighter and sighed slightly.

"Have you been waiting long?" the stranger asked in a posh accent.

"About an hour fifteen," I nodded slightly, checking my phone. The girl nodded and remained silent for a little while.

"I'm Victoria, by the way," the girl told me.

"Iggy," I smiled slightly, shaking Victoria's hand.

"What brings you here for so long?" asked Victoria hesitantly. I will probably never see her again, so what's the harm in telling her?

"My wife," I said simply. Victoria nodded understandingly. "You?"

"My son fell down the stairs this morning, he probably broke his wrist," Victoria shrugged.

"How old is your son?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"He's eight," Victoria smiled, but her answer shocked me. She seemed about my age, maybe even younger. She just didn't seem old enough to have an eight year old son. "I was sixteen when I had him," Victoria shrugged. "I was kind of a slut," she chuckled under her breath.

I smiles slightly.

"Nah don't feel do bad, my mate from high school had his daughter when he was nineteen," I shrugged.

"How old is she now?" Victoria asked with a smile, showing off her professionally fixed teeth, this girl must have been rolling in it.

"Abigale is six," I answered.

"Ah, that's the best age. When Kenny was six, everything was so much easier. Honestly when he turned eight it was like some sort of childhood puberty, never doing anything I asked him and stuff like that," Victoria trailed, realising that I had sort of zoned out. "Sorry, I tend to babble when I get nervous," Victoria muttered her apology.

"No worries," I said simply, sitting back into my chair.

Eventually a doctor wearing navy scrubs came in. He called out Ella's name and I instantly stood up. The doctor nodded for me to follow him. I looked back at Victoria who gave me an encouraging yet sympathetic smile. I gave a similar smile back then turned to follow the doctor through the hospital, hopefully to wherever Ella was.

The doctor remained silent throughout the trip to Ella's room, I knew his news had to be big, he needed us to be together to hear it, but I tried to remain positive. We went through many doors, and I'm pretty sure if I tried to go back the way I came I'd probably get lost. Finally we came to Ella's room; she was awake but weak according to the doctor. I went straight to Ella's side the instant the door was open, taking her hand. She was so pale, not as pale as she was when I woke her up but pale still.

"Now Mrs Ride, I understand that you believe you are pregnant," The doctor declared, from just inside the doorway. He was flicking through files on a clip-board.

"No, we know I am pregnant, all three tests were positive," Ella said flatly, it was so obvious that she was a teacher.

"Well, the significance of your blood loss is unusual for a pregnant woman," the doctor explained, ignoring Ella's statement.

"What does that mean?" I asked as Ella's hand tightened around mine.

"As that isn't my field of knowledge, we had the gynaecologist do a couple of tests," the doctor continued. "I am very sorry to say Mr and Mrs Ride, but there is no baby." There was a dead silence in the room as Ella and I took in this information.

"But the tests were all positive," mumbled Ella trailing off. I could tell by her tone that her mind was currently going a hundred miles an hour. You can tell who has the brains in our house.

"Yes they were, and we also did an ultra-sound, to see if there was anything else there," the doctor said formally. _This guy is seriously starting to piss me off._

"What do you mean 'anything else', what else could possibly be there?" I demanded. Ella rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb, trying to calm me down.

"Many things Mr Ride, but we just got the results of the ultra sound back off the gynaecologist. Mrs Ride, there appears to be a tumour inside your womb. This tumour could have been formed many different ways, one way being during the process of you getting pregnant, something went wrong inside you. Instead of the result being a foetus inside your womb, it's a tumour," only half of what the doctor said seemed to be being processed in my head. How could something 'go wrong'? My wife, my amazing, beautiful, generous wife had a tumour growing inside her, everyday growing bigger.

I couldn't bring myself to say the word, or even think it. We were good people. We went to church occasionally, so why were we being punished? Ella didn't deserve this as she could easily be the re-incarnation of Mother Theresa.

"That's cancer," Ella said quietly, only she wasn't asking, she was simply stating the obvious.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N**

**I know my hospital terms as my mother works with two gynaecologists where she scans pregnant woman, just so you guys know I'm not totally bullshitting.  
BIG plot coming up for Ari and Max.  
Ella I am sorry, but even before I had published the first chapter I had the last part of chapter written in my head, so there was no chance you were getting out of it.  
Angle will be back as I have a semi-big twist in her innocent tale to add to this story.  
The reason for a much longer chapter is because I won't be updating for two weeks, I know, I'm a terrible person for not bringing my laptop with my to Florida and sitting at home while my sister gets to go to Disneyland without me…no chance my friends. I know I'm fourteen years old, fifteen in a couple of months and I'm excited about going to Disneyland…yeah there's no good theme parks in Ireland. :L  
I will be tweeting occasionally, but maybe not that often. Follow my blog too, the links and names are on my profile so check me out. **

**I love you guys and I'll update when I get home. x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello the few followers I probably still have left after this agonising gap between updates!**

**For the record, I have had no internet since the 11****th ****of July. And in-between that time and now I have managed to watch/read WAY to zombie apocalypse movies/books, fallen off a horse numerous times (don't try that at home kids), re-written this chapter (and many to come) hundreds of times and (with the aid of RandomGurl8) learned guitar….I have a sad life away from the interweb! Aaand Summer ended…**

**Just a few quick replies:  
smartiful: I had to Google what surrogate meant…but now that I know what it means, I instantly thought of Phoebe from Friends. I will keep that suggestion in mind, thanks x **

**Brook: You're review made me feel like super guilty for not updating, even though I couldn't…:L So I dedicate this chapter to you as you are awesome for reviewing even when I don't update…x **

**Oh and for the record, I have HUGE state exams this year! And the results for these exams will distinguish what classes I get into for my final state exams in three years. And if I get in a shitty class because I spent the whole time writing fanfictions, I am blaming all of ye! :S haha**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR  
Oh and this chapter contains drugs and stuff…just thought I better give ye a heads-up.**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Iggy's POV**

"That's Cancer," Ella said. My whole body felt numb. Cancer, now could Ella have cancer? My Ella, my amazing wife, the woman who would go to the ends of the earth to make other people happy. Ella's hand was wrapped tightly around my own; her knuckles had gone white.

The doctor said something, but I didn't hear it. I just kept my eyes on Ella who looked like she might throw up. When the doctor left and the door of the too-white room had closed there was a dead silence looming around Ella and I.

I rubbed my free hand on Ella's back, trying to possibly comfort her. It didn't seem to be working though, as Ella's breathing suddenly hitched and she began hyperventilating. I instantly pulled Ella into a tight hug, refusing to let her go. I could hear Ella begin to cry into my shoulder. As she clung to be I could feel my own tears falling.

"We'll be ok, we'll get through this," I constantly repeated, trying to reassure both of us.

"Never leave me Iggy," Ella sniffed, still clinging to be, not that she had much of a choice as I refused to let go. Her question caught me off guard, but I knew Ella. I knew her past, so I understood her question.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I promised her, rubbing my hand in a circular motion on Ella's back.

From that moment on, I vowed never to leave Ella's side through this. I knew we were stronger than any disease. Together, we would get through this.

* * *

"_Can I offer you lovely ladies a drink?" I asked casually from behind the bar. I had been working in this dump that is somehow being called a bar, for about a month. It wasn't really ideal, it was too far from my home town and the hours we're pretty suck-ish, but money was money I suppose. _

_There were two women, probably about my age, sitting at the bar talking amongst themselves. _

"_Well that depends on what you're offering?" asked one of the girls, leaning forward. She had fiery red hair, and was wearing a matching dress. She was hot, but not really my type. "How about a gin and tonic?" she shrugged. I nodded and turned to her friend, who was a long brunette._

"_And for you?" I asked, while getting a class from under the counter. The friend looked up to meet my eyes. I almost dropped the glass I had in my hand. The brunette girl was on a whole different level to her friend. She was stunning. Her eyes were so perfect I ended up getting lost in them._

"_I think she'll take your number," her friend laughed, knocking me out of my daze. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. _

"_I'll get you girls your drinks," I mumbled. I just assumed to get the same drinks for both as I never got an answer from the brunette. I gave the girls their drinks and told them it was on the house before walking away to serve other customers._

_When the brunette girl had finished her drink, her favourite, she noticed something scribbled onto the coaster. She thanked every God ever believed in that her friend was using the bathroom right now. The girl picked up the coaster and inspected it. _

'Iggy'_ was written there, followed by a number, which she assumed to be his. Ella smiled._

* * *

**Max's POV**

I was still pretty shaken up about the whole Ari thing; I still couldn't really believe it. A hit and run was what he had told me. But it just doesn't really seem like the kind of thing he'd end up in the middle of. Then again, I hardly knew the guy so who was I to judge. He hardly knew me, yet he never questioned me. It truly felt like 'the morning after'.

I trudged into my kitchen and put the kettle on, ignoring the beeping answering machine. I was rummaging through the cupboards looking for both a tea bag and some aspirin when I heard a tapping coming from the back window. It wasn't a continuous tap, there were pauses in between. I curiously made my way to the living room window.

I could never be bothered pulling the blinds in the evening, I mean it's not like birds are going to be spying on me. I pulled up the old window, having to give an extra push when it got stiff. I looked out, then realising that I was only looking at another building, I looked down and saw Fang holding up a sign. Beside him was a small pile of pebbles.

'**Lunch?**' was written clearly on the cardboard sign. I couldn't help but let the stupid grin take up my face. If this was how he apologised, then I should probably get mad at him more often. I checked my wrist watch realising that it was just past noon.

I nodded at Fang and held up my hands, indicating that I needed ten minutes to get ready. I quickly shut the window and had a million and one thoughts going through my head, but believe it or not, number one was 'what am I gonna wear?'.

I settled on a little red dress that I had bought for something, I have the worst memory ever, and never worn. It was probably the most expensive item of clothing I owned but what the heck? YOLO and all that crap.

No more than ten minutes later I was walking outside to see Fang sitting on the curb of the street waiting. "Did that sign take long to make?" I asked curiously then laughed as Fang scrambled up and brushed off his pants and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I knew it wouldn't go to waste," Fang shrugged. I laughed slightly and began walking down the street with Fang by my side. Maybe this day wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

We were walking out of the café, where Fang had gladly paid for lunch.

"So you still think Guns and Roses are better that Nirvana?" Fang continued are debate, I laughed at his attempt to change my opinion.

"Always have and always will," I said with a slight laugh. This debate hadn't begun at lunch, no it was resurrected at lunch, it began in sophomore year when I chose a Guns and Roses song over Nirvana.

"Okay then, I officially give up," Fang sighed, shaking his head. "A decade of converting people and you are the only person stubborn enough to stand your ground," he sighed but continued to smirk at me.

"Well, I guess all your other victims are just weak," I concluded and that was hopefully the end of the conversation. We hadn't made it halfway down the street before a down-fall of rain came out of nowhere. "Oh my God!" I kinda screamed mostly laughed, as the rain hit us. It had been so nice earlier we had decided not to drive.

"Come on," Fang laughed, grabbing my hand and running down the street. I gradually saw the bus Fang must have spotted, it was pulling away from the stop. Fang and I were pleading for the bus to stop but the driver only waved at us and I swear I could see some of the passengers smirk, _stupid dry_ _people_. "Crap," Fang muttered, running his free hand through his wet hair. I hadn't realised he was still holding my hand until he looked down and apologised, dropping it. I couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit disappointed.

I looked up at Fang who had droplets of water dripping from every possible part of his face. He suddenly began to smirk. "What?" I asked.

"I hope that dress wasn't expensive?" he asked, his dark eyes just staring into mine. I felt like he could see straight through me, with Fang there aren't any secrets. I felt so vulnerable standing in front of him, I felt like he was striping me bare, every emotion, every negative feeling I ever had towards Fang was just slipping away, like it didn't matter anymore.

It was still raining, refusing to stop. It was impossible to try and cover something up from Fang, he knew me too well, better than anyone, better than me. I took Fang's hands in mine and began to walk backwards, into the middle of the wide pathway.

"What are you-?"

"Dance with me," I interrupted him. Fang's face was priceless, but he wasn't going to mock me, I knew him just as well as he knew me.

"In the rain?" he followed me out.

"Why not?"

"With no music?" he quizzed, putting his left hand on my waist, pulling me closer.

"Music's overrated," I stated, never breaking our eye contact. Fang took the lead as we danced in the rain, danced until it stopped.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Hank Von Hassen was waiting on the corner of the road, outside the old tyre shop, where he always waited. He was waiting for his regular customer, she always came. These meetings began just over a year ago. At first they were maybe once, twice a month, but over time they became more regular. This was the third time, this early in the month that the meeting had taken place. Same time, same place, same amount. Never more, never less, always the same price.

Hank was leaning against the wall, black hood up and tossing a coin in his right hand, his left inside his pocket wrapped around the small plastic bag that would buy him his dinner. There was a diner a couple of blocks away and that would be the first place he would go.

The street was dark and wet, the only light coming from the street lamp a couple of yards down. It was almost impossible to see him unless you were looking, really hard. It wasn't raining as heavily any more, but rain was still rain. Hank was fairly dry as he was standing under a metal canopy, hanging above the old disused door.

His customers shadow could now be seen, she was passing under the street lamp now. Hank stood up straighter as she spotted him and made her way over. Hank cleared his throat and put his right hand safely into his pocket. His customer was also wearing a dark hoodie, though she was too far away to be sure of the colour. Her dark skinny jeans and beaten pink converse were slightly out of character for the type of people Hank tended to serve. But Hank didn't care, money was money,

"Do you have it?" she asked, getting straight to the point, keeping her voice and head low. Hank revealed the small plastic bag, containing the valuable white powder. Hank saw his customer's hands clench and unclench. She reached out for the bag.

"Ah ah ah," Hank teased, pulling the bag out of her reach. "Pay up!" he snapped. His customer sighed in frustration as she pulled out a brown paper envelope and pushed it into Hank's chest. Hank put the plastic bag back into his pocket and ripped open the envelope. He emptied the contents into his hand and threw the rubbish over his shoulder as he began to count his payment.

"You're twenty short," Hank stated sceptically, raising an eyebrow. "Don't get cheap on my Angel," he snapped. Angel ran her hands through her cropped curly blonde hair, causing her hood to fall down. Beneath the large hood stood a vulnerable looking girl with heavy eyes and a tense mouth.

"I swear I'll get you it, okay?" Angel pleaded, continuously glancing at Hank's left pocket.

"And what happens when you don't come back? I've already had to deal with your friend, you know I don't want to hurt you," Hank ran his finger along Angel's cheek, pouting slightly. He suddenly switched from sympathetic to disgust and slapped Angel hard across the face. Angel had to bite her lip to prevent herself from crying out. "But you know I will," Hank spat, revealing the small bag and throwing it at Angel who eagerly caught it.

"No more late payments," Hank snarled at Angel before putting his hood back up, which had fallen down during the course of the meeting. He headed back down the street, counting his money and looking forward to his dinner.

Angel didn't care about the threat. She didn't care about Ari or about how serious his injuries probably were. He could take care of himself. Angel didn't care because she had her drugs, and that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

**I am personally very proud :') Tell me what you all think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I updated because I'm nice. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 17

**MAX'S POV**

Fang and I were soaking wet and full of high spirits when we got back to his place. It was beginning to get dark outside so we had decided to head home, well to his home.

We walked into the kitchen, after kicking off our soaked shoes at the front door, and found Abigale and an older girl sitting at the table playing some sort of card game, probably snap.

"DADDY!" Abigale exclaimed, abandoning her cards and jumping into Fang's arms, laughing with delight.

"Hey, did you have fun with Emily?" Fang asked Abigale, leaning back so that he could look at her properly. Abigale nodded her head faster than I believed possible.

"Yes, we played cards and had soup and we were playing in the garden but then it rained," Abigale smiled widely at Fang and pouted slightly when he put her down.

"Hi Gale," I smiled at Abigale.

"MAX!" she squealed, running up to hug me as Fang paid the babysitter a couple of dollars.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked her curiously.

"Lots of fun," Abigale confirmed with a giggle. I smiled at her before standing up. Fang thanked Emily, who was probably about fifteen.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Fang offered. "It's getting dark out,"

"Nah it's fine, I'll be okay," Emily smiled. "See you later Gale," Emily said as she walked by Abigale, not without stopping for a high-five, which Abigale gratefully gave.

When Emily had left Fang informed me that she lived down the street and offered to babysit Abigale any time. I suppose it was easy money, getting to hang out in someone else's house, use all their stuff and entertain a six year old, which wasn't that hard to do.

"Abigale, how about you go and watch a DVD so I can talk to Max?" Fang suggested squatting down to Abigale's height.

"But I want to talk to Max too," Abigale protested.

"Don't worry Gale, we can still talk afterwards," I smiled at the beaming six year old, before she ran off into the sitting room to watch the TV.

"Still want that shower?" Fang asked. He offered me a shower while we were walking back. And no all you dirty minded people, not with him. Is it bad that I am the tiniest bit disappointed? Anyways.

"Defiantly," I nodded at Fang who smirked slightly.

"You can borrow my old sweats if you want?" He offered. I actually had shorts and a tank top under my dress, which was probably dry, I was always prepared for anything.

"I could do with a sweater," I shrugged. Fang nodded before heading to get me a towel and showing me where his bathroom was.

After my shower and I put on my black shorts (only ones that fitted under the dress) and white tank top on before I inspected the sweater. Only to find that it had our High School logo on the front. I laughed to myself and pulled the over-sized sweater over my head.

I walked down the stairs to find Abigale and Fang sitting on the couch watching what appeared to be a Disney movie. Fang's hair was still wet but this time from his shower and was wearing his old sweats and a white t-shirt. I sat on the other side of Abigale and joined the classic story line.

* * *

About an hour later it was nine o'clock, the movie ended and Abigale had fallen asleep in Fang's lap. Fang looked at me and smiled sheepishly as he stood up and began to carry Abigale up-stairs, I followed him close behind.

Abigale's bedroom was just like any other six year old girls bedroom, pink from top to bottom. It was small and cute, just like Abigale.

While Fang was tucking Abigale in to bed, I noticed a small framed picture on the wall outside Abigale's room. I took a closer look at the picture, discovering that the picture was of Fang a couple of years back, probably before Abigale was born.

Fang had his arms around a pretty girl his age. She had big green eyes and fiery red hair. She was the spitting image of Abigale, apart from the eyes of course, they were Fang all over. They seemed to be laughing while the picture was being taken, Fang always looked best when he smiled even though he didn't do it that often.

I didn't notice Fang coming up behind me until his large arm reached over my shoulder to take the picture off the wall.

"Is she?" I began to ask but trailed off, not really sure on how to ask the question.

"Yeah, Lissa," Fang smiled sadly at the picture, obviously remembering all the good times they had together.

I knew something bad had happened to her, but i still didnt know what. I secretly hoped Fang would feel this was the right time to tell me.

But Fang only sighed and put the picture back on the wall, ending the conversation on Abigale's mom.

"Want to watch a movie?" Fang asked.

"Sure," I smiled at Fang and followed him back down the stairs into the living room.

* * *

I didn't mean to fall asleep curled up against Fang that night. I didn't plan on staying the night at all. And I most certainly didn't want to be woken up by a confused six year old asking why I was laying on-top of her Daddy. I swear to you all, it just happened.

Abigale thought it was great that I was having breakfast with her and Fang, though Fang and I didn't really seem to think so. Fang made pancakes as per usual, and what I mean by that is, when Fang and I were in High School, the only thing he knew how to make were pancakes, therefore he lived off of pancakes for over a year.

I guess now he was passing the burden onto Abigale, because from what I have heard so far, all she seems to eat are pancakes. Oh well.

"So does Daddy make you pancakes often?" I asked Abigale who was sitting across the table from me, eating her pancakes with a big smile on her face.

"Mmhmm, but only on weekends. Daddy says I need to eat proper food before school," Abigale nodded sadly.

"You mean proper food like cereal?" I asked her. Abigale nodded, letting her curls fall over the place. "Do you know what cereal is made of?" I asked her.

Abigale looked up and shook her head, I also saw Fang begin to look over at me. "What is it made of?" Abigale asked in wonder.

"Well you know when you sharpen a pencil, and all the peelings go into the bin? People in cereal factories use the peelings to make cereal, how else do you think your cereal is multi-coloured?" I informed Abigale who had a look of horror on her face. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Fang smirk and return back to his pan.

"B-but that means." Abigale began to answer but failed to think of a good enough reason to doubt me. "EWWWW!" she decided with.

I laughed at her. "Well I've been eating cereal for twenty five years and I've turned out fine," I explained, sitting back in my chair. I could already see the wheels turning in Abigale's mind as she tried to take it all in.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Fang smirked, giving me a plate of pancakes. I gave Fang a light punch for his snide comment then thanked him and dug into the pancakes. Now I'm no pancake expert, but these had to be the best pancakes ever made. Of course I didn't admit that to Fang, that would just make him far too cocky, and I simply could not let that happen.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Angel woke up to knocking at the front door, no banging, someone banging frantically. She silently thanked God that Gazzy had spent the night at a friend's house, some guy he worked with and they went out last night for drinks and didn't bother coning home. Angel never questioned Gazzy not coming home; it gave her a free house to do whatever she wanted.

Angel jumped out of bed and pulled on a sweater before running down stairs to answer the door. She was wearing her old grey sweats but whoever came to her house this early in the morning would have to put up with it.

Angel pulled the door open to reveal a tired looking Ari.

"Oh thank God!" Angel breathed a sigh of relief before pulling Ari into a tight hug, which he gratefully returned. "I didn't sleep at all last night; why the Hell didn't you call me?" Angel demanded, pulling away from their embrace and ushering him into the house. Angel led Ari to the living room since they had the house to themselves.

"I spent the other night at Max's, and I slept rough last night because I had no bus fare to get home," Ari shrugged, then winced painfully. Ari glanced at his right side then quickly averted his eyes back to Angel.

Angel put her hand out to lift Ari's shirt up, to see what he was covering up. But Ari grabbed her wrist in protest.

"Don't be such a pussy, let me see it," Angel scolded, and pushed Ari backwards on the couch, then lifted the side of his shirt up. Under Ari's shirt was a blood-stained bandage that needed replacing.

Again Angel began to un-ravel the bandage but Ari protested. "These bandages need replacing, do you want it to get infected?" Angel stated her rhetorical question with a hint of superiority. Ari rolled his eyes and let Angel continue.

Angel removed the long bandage that was wrapped the whole way around Ari's torso. Which had resulted in Ari removing his shirt completely, only to reveal a very toned fit guy.

Angel gasped slightly at the sight of the gun-shot wound. "Baby, what happened to you?" she mumbled, inspecting the wound. "I'll go and get more bandages," she decided and began to stand up, but was stopped by Ari's hand grabbing her wrist.

"No, just-just stay with me for a while," Ari mumbled, his eyes were closed, he looked exhausted. Angel sighed slightly, but was grateful that he trusted her enough to come here like this.

Angel lay on the couch with Ari. She curled up against Ari's left side, putting her right hand on his chest and her head fitting perfectly on his shoulder and under his chin.

"I love you so much, Thank you for everything," Ari mumbled, pulling Angel closer to him.

"Don't talk like your leaving, you're not going anywhere without me," Angel stated, leaning up a little so that she could give Ari a peck on the lips, then curling back into her previous position.

Ari smiled slightly, "my girl," he mumbled tiredly before falling asleep.

"Always," Angel confirmed before also falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**JUST OUT OF CURIOSITY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS THE ANGEL/ARI PARING IS CUTE/SCARY? THOUGHTS? :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers :L**

**I had a very uneventful week; I didn't fall off at horse-riding this week! But I did end up with a very stubborn mare who tried to rear on me when I was trying to get her to move…lazy bitch…:L  
Also, because I'm Irish I am going to the National Ploughing Championship's on Tuesday because everyone in Ireland (which isn't a lot) just gathers in a muddy field over the course if three days and has 'the bant'! I am so excited, and no I'm not going to watch ploughing and sheep shearing, I am going to do what everyone else does and get free stuff from the hundreds of stalls there! :D I love me some free stuff!**

**IMPORTANT!  
I kinda feel like adding a new character to this story, but I can't think of one, sooo COMPITION TIME! Just PM me or review a name, description, personality, age and occupation of your character and I'll pick a lucky winner next week C= Please make up the character, don't steal the character from somebody else's Fanfiction or a novel, because all the disclaimer stuff gives me a headache….now  
DISCLAIMER: you know the rest…**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

Ever since that night at the hospital, I have been back and forth from the hospital the house fetching things Ella needed and occasionally stuff for myself, but for the last two weeks I had spent majority of my time with Ella at the hospital. Finally though, after a week of tiring tests and being bed-bound, Ella was allowed to go home with me, until the cancer doctor appointment, next Wednesday, but that's three full days and four nights I get to spend with my beautiful wife.

I unlocked the front door to our house and stepped inside. I held the door open for Ella, who followed suit. Ella had never looked so tired in all the time I had known her. Her eyes were blood-shot and underneath lay dark lines of tiredness. I dropped the bag I had in the hallway before pulling Ella into a hug, I slowly felt my shoulder becoming wet from Ella's tears.

"It's all gonna be fine, I swear. You're just over-tired honey," I rubbed Ella's back, I felt her nod into my shoulder. I helped Ella walk up the stairs then helped her into our bed. I had been back and changed the sheets from that night. Ella was already in sweats and a tank top so neither of us saw the sense in her changing. Ella turned over onto her side as I pulled the duvet over her shoulders, and soon enough she was fast asleep.

I too was exhausted but there was stuff I needed to do before I could even think about sleep. I had to call Max.

I shuffled down the wooden stairs and into the sitting room. I grabbed the land-line from the hallway as I passed. I slumped back into the sofa and quickly dialled Max's number. The phone rang for about forty seconds before automatically going to answering machine.

"_Hey this is Max, you know what to do,"_ The recording stated followed by a beep.

"Hey Max, it's me, listen something happened and-ehm, could you just give me a call when you get this, thanks," I muttered into the phone before hanging up. I sat upright then leant forward and rubbed my hands over my face.

It was then that I started crying. Having to call Max just set off a trigger that made the past week seem scarily real. It was as if it had all been a dream, as if it wasn't real and that I'd wake up before things got really bad. But I wasn't going to wake up, everything was real.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

"Where were you last night?" I asked, my arms folded giving my hung-over older brother a stern look. Gazzy huffed at me and stumbled slightly down the hallway towards his bedroom. "Hey, we're not finished here," I declared. Gazzy winced and clutched his ears dramatically.

"Keep it down, little sis, people are trying to sleep," Gazzy pleaded in a low tone.

"Like who?" I scoffed.

"Me, goodnight sister dearest," Gazzy declared before hobbling into his bedroom and flopping onto the bed. I rolled my eyes at his immature antics and headed up to my bedroom. Gazzys room was on the ground floor of our house and mine was upstairs along with a bathroom and a loft on the same level. Our house always seemed to have too little space, but oh well.

I pushed open my bedroom door to fine Ari lounging on my bed, throwing a baseball up and then catching it when it came down, he looked bored as Hell.

"No luck?" Ari asked, though he knew the answer.

"He really has to stop vanishing randomly then turning up half drunk and not bothering with an explanation," I sighed exasperated, lying back onto the bed next to Ari.

"You'll find a way to get him to talk, you always do," Ari smiled, pulling my closer to him, abandoning the baseball. He kissed the top of my head and sighed as we both became lost in our thoughts. I don't know what he was thinking about, but the only thing going through my mind was a memory. The first time I met Ari.

* * *

_The rain was bouncing off the street and the first open shop was the old franchise music store that very few people wasted their time inside, but the rain was giving me no other option. I ran inside and waited for the rain to stop. I decided to make good use of my time there and began to browse the CD's. _

_I picked up a Hey Monday CD when I heard a voice from behind me._

"_Hey Monday, aren't they broken up now?" one of the employees asked me while he re-stocked on of the shelves. _

"_On hiatus, there's a difference," I answered him. The dark-haired employee shrugged his shoulders and I turned back to the shelf. _

"_Okay then, if their on hiatus then maybe you'll like this while you're waiting?" the guy handed me a Mayday Parade CD, a band I had head of but never listened to before. _

"_I have to say, I prefer the female singers," I shrugged, still holding the CD. _

"_Just trying to broaden your horizons," the employee defended himself with a laugh, and stepped back to finish stocking up the shelf. He picked up the now empty box and began to walk away. I looked at the store front and saw that the rain had finally stopped, yet now I didn't want to leave. _

"_Angel, I'm Angel by the way," I called out to the employee. He turned around._

"_Ari," he waved at me. "See you around Angel," he smiled as I left the store. The moment I stepped out of the door I couldn't help the goofy grin from spreading across my face._

* * *

**I know it's a little short but I'm working on later chapters this was kind of just a filler. Please review anyways, tell me what you think C=**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again. I'm leaving the character thing open for a little while longer because I don't want said character in this story **_**just**_** yet. **

**Also, keep an eye on Gazzy. **

**Anyways…I did nothing of interest this week just went ploughing, destroyed my wellys, stocked up on free pens for the year and met my favourite radio presenter-I totally fan-girled like I almost wet myself when he said yeah for a picture with me and my friend. I was soaking from the continuous rain, wearing a high-viz vest over my rain jacket and smiling like a total dork…but a guy double my age that I am going to marry when its legal is in it…so ITSALLGOOD! **

**Now onwards we go….**

**DISCLAIMER: ya know! MR isn't mine…:L**

* * *

Chapter 19

**Fang's POV**

"Okay, I'm done,"

"No you're not," I declared without looking up from my plate.

"What, I ate _all _my vegetables!" Abigale whined, pouting slightly.

"Abigale, biting off the top of broccoli doesn't count, you have to eat all of it," I sighed slightly, this was a regular battle between myself and Abigale, and I'm pretty sure every other parent feels the same.

"But I ate the dark green part," Abigale protested.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal," I decided, looking up from my plate. "If you eat three full pieces then I'll let you off for the other two, deal?"

Abigale spat into her hand and stretched it out to me. I repeated her actions and shook her small hand. Abigale smiled in delight at the fact that she didn't have to eat all her broccoli but I guess it was a fair deal. I watched in amusement as Abigale stabbed the first piece of broccoli with her fork and slowly brought it to her mouth. Before taking a bite, she looked at it in disgust, chewed it for what seemed like an agonising few seconds for her, and then reluctantly swallowed. This ordeal continued for at least ten minutes until Abigale had successfully finished her dinner.

"Okay, now I'm done?" Abigale asked. I looked at her big dark eyes looking into mine.

"Off you go then," I smirked at her, tilting my head towards the door. Within seconds Abigale was already out the door and halfway up the stairs to her bedroom. "No running on the stairs!" I called up after her.

I heard a muffled "Whatever," from somewhere upstairs. I tell her everyday not to run on those stairs and the day she will actually listen will be the day after she hurts herself. I was putting the plates into the sink when I heard the doorbell ring, which was strange for this time in the evening. I wiped my hands on my jeans and answered the door.

In the doorway stood a very tired looking Iggy, his hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked ready to pass-out.

"Hey, come on in," I said a little unsurely, stepping aside so he could walk in. Iggy stepped cautiously inside and stood awkwardly in my hallway as I shut the door. He still hadn't said anything, he had only nodded his head slightly when I invited him inside. I walked into the living room and assumed that Iggy was following me.

He did. Iggy sat down on the edge of the couch and stared into the distance as I sat down on the edge of the arm chair.

"Are you-" I began to ask but Iggy stopped me with one word.

"Cancer," Iggy choked out. "Ella has cancer, and it's all my fault," Iggy placed his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. I saw his knuckles turn white as he clenched his fists as hard as he possibly could.

I had never been in this situation before. I had never had to tell somebody that everything was going to be fine when I didn't know. I didn't know how to re-assure Iggy of Ella's well-being because, growing up, Iggy had always been the strong one. The one that always looks on the bright-side, even when there isn't one. Iggy was the hope that people searched for, whereas I was the emotionless pit of nothing but sorrow and reality, I knew it too. I wasn't one to doubt reality.

"How bad?" Was all I could think of to say, what else was there to say?

"Doctors are still running tests, we get the results next week, but its cancer no doubt," Iggy said shakily, finally looking up and staring into the distance again.

"Look, Ig, if you guys ever need anything or even someone to talk to, you know I'm here now," I offered my old friend. I knew that Iggy probably wouldn't take me up on my offer, I knew deep down that he still hated me for leaving Max the way I did. But it's done now, and I can't change it all I can do is try to make up for it.

"Yeah," was all he said. "I gotta go pick Ella up," he declared after a few minutes of silence. He then stood up quickly and walked to the front door. He opened it and stood in the doorway for a second. "Thanks," was all he muttered before shutting the door. I turned around and ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Daddy?" Abigale mumbled from the top of the stairs. She was already in her night clothes and looked ready for bed.

"How about you pick a book and brush your teeth and I'll read you a story before bed?" I suggested. Abigale nodded before running along the upstairs hallway to the bathroom. I turned around and sat at the foot of the stairs. I put my head in my hands and prayed to any God out there that Ella would be alright.

Ella is Iggy's world, if anything happened to her, Iggy would never forgive himself. Whenever he is around her, you can just see the adoration for her, radiating off of him. I knew Ella would be in good hands with Iggy. I knew that Iggy would do everything in his ability to help Ella. Nothing would stop him.

* * *

**Ella's POV**

"Max, its cancer,"

"W-what do you mean cancer, you-you can't have cancer! You-you're Ella, you're my little sister. It has to be a mistake. I mean it's not real, it can't be. It's-it's not fair-" Max's protest to my declaration had resulted into her breaking down into tears. I pulled Max into a hug as we sat on her couch in her apartment.

"I don't want it to be true either," I mumbled into Max's hair, as I felt my own tears reach the surface. I didn't want my tears to spill. I wanted to stay strong but I couldn't. I reluctantly let the tears spill.

"Ella you can't go," Max seemed to wail into my shoulder, as she clutched tightly to me. I had never seen Max break down like this before, she was always so hard and never let anything get to her, get through her brick wall. I guess this had cracked it. Only then did realisation hit me.

Max didn't have anyone. She had Fang, but he left for so long and now that he's back she doesn't know how to feel about him. Our Mom has been A-wall for so long nobody cares about her anymore. Jeb is the same for that matter. Dylan was half-way around the world and would probably stay there for a while if his job goes well. I really was the only one that Max could open up to, and I didn't even realise it. I was Max's anchor that kept her from losing her head.

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised Max as I held her closer to me. "I promise," I ensured her.

Max and I sat like this for a long time before Max decided that she had to call Dylan, and with that I excused myself from her apartment. As I walked down the stairs I couldn't help but think back on all the times I had seen Max cry, and that had only ever been the second. Max was a fighter, and had been for so long.

I decided, from that moment on, that I was going to make my sister proud. I was going to fight this, and I was going to win. Nothing was going to stop me.

* * *

**Kinda short, but anyways tell me what you all think C=**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's been a long couple of weeks I know. Sorry about that. **

**Some replies:**

**Captain Ea Rayos: in many ways. That's all I'll say for now. **

**Heart Breaking 101: Unlike your name (which is pretty cool) I'm not really into the whole cheating, affair stuff. Yeah, I usually accidently screw up my characters affairs but Dylan will be in this story until the end and sorry all you Mylan haters but he's not going anywhere for a while, but that doesn't mean Max won't be naughty.  
**

**I don't know if any of you guys to this too, but when I start a story, I always write the last chapter before I write the first, and then I usually work around that, so the end of this fanfic might actually be pretty close I'm just not sure when I want the full effect of my last chapter the hit you guys. So you'll have to look out. **

**Superman-Taylor Swift**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

**Max's POV**

"I missed you so much," Dylan muttered into my hair before planting a kiss on the top of my head. I lay back into his chest and he tightened his arms that were around my waist. We were lounging on the couch, it was still early Sunday morning, Dylan had gotten back late last night.

I had already told Dylan about Ella. Dylan was upset but he did what I wanted him to do. He just held me. I cried so much last night; I don't think I've ever cried that much since Fang first left me, that was almost seven years ago. Dylan didn't cry with me or tell me that everything was going to be fine. He knew better than to predict what will happen, he's known me too long.

"What was Paris like?" I questioned, not really caring what the answer would be.

"It sucked without you," Dylan mumbled pulling me closer, if that was possible as I was already glued to him, not that I minded it obviously.

"You're so cheesy," I pulled away from him slightly so my smirk could take its full effect.

"Oh am I now?" Dylan raised an eyebrow, his own smirk beginning to play on his lips.

"The cheesiest," I giggled, moving towards him until his lips met mine. Our kiss was brief but sweet. But as Dylan had restrained himself from snogging any French girls, he was obviously deprived of any form of sexual action since he left. Dylan proved my point by putting his hand on the back of my neck, keeping our lips together. Dylan deepened the kiss as I put my arms around his neck and held him close.

Just as I was moving my sitting position to a more, well R-rated position, the phone started to ring. Dylan groaned slightly.

"Please ignore it," Dylan pleaded in a needy way. I couldn't ignore a phone call this early in the morning. My mind instantly switched to Ella and Iggy. So, I was surprised to hear Abigale's scared voice at the other end of the receiver.

"Max?" Abigale whimpered.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" I asked calmly into the phone, best not to scare Abigale more than she probably already was. Dylan had come to my side, as our phone had a short chord. Concern was written all over his face.

"I don't know where my Daddy is," Abigale began to cry. My heart instantly broke for her.

"Sweetie, are you at home?" I asked, still trying to sound cool and collected.

"Uh-huh," was the reply.

"Okay, Abigale do you remember my friend Dylan? Well I'm going to let you talk to him over the phone while I come and get you okay?" I explained my idea in the simplest way possible.

"Okay," Abigale mumbled.

"Also honey, don't answer the door to anybody but me, okay?" I told the six year old. I heard a muttered okay before I handed the phone to Dylan, who looked unsure of what to do. I was already dressed, jeans and an over-sized sweater.

"What do I say?" Dylan whispered in a panicked voice as I pulled on my converse.

"She's a six year old girl, Dylan. Say something about-I don't know ponies!" I declared before pulling the door shut and heading out to Dylan's car. I had the keys in my hand and within seconds was shoving them into the ignition and accelerating down the street to Fang's place.

Normally it would have taken my fifteen minutes to drive to Fang's house, but today it took my eight. I screeched to a stop outside the house and saw Fang's car still in the drive-way. Wherever he was he must have walked there. I yanked the car door open and rang the door-bell a couple of times. There was no answer.

"Gale, it's me Max," I explained. I didn't quite catch it but I thought I saw the front room curtain twitch slightly. Within about two seconds the front door was pulled open and Abigale was clinging to my waist, crying. I bent down to her level and pulled her into my arms.

"You're okay baby, it's okay now," I rubbed Abigale's hair and rocked her slightly in my arms, trying to calm her down. I saw over her shoulder, the phone lying just inside the door. I could easily reach it from where I was holding Abigale. I stretched over for the phone and put it to my ear. "Dylan?"

I heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"I'm just gonna check that the house is locked up and I'll bring Abigale back to our place," I explained.

"Okay, I'll put on some pancakes, she probably hasn't eaten," Dylan spoke then hung up. I stood up, Abigale still secure on my waist. She had stopped crying but was clinging to me tightly. I walked into the house and put the phone on the little table to the right of the door.

I wandered further inside the house and checked the back door then the side. They were good. I saw an old envelope sitting on the kitchen table and a pen beside it, as I passed through the kitchen. There were some words written on it and I instantly expected it to be a message from Fang. But to my disappointment, it was just the start of a shopping list. Still, I picked up the pen and wrote a note to Fang, telling him that Abigale was with me.

I left the list where I had found it and headed out the front door. I closed it over and hoped that nobody would just wander in as I had no key. As I sat Abigale down in the back seat something occurred to me. I opened my door and got into the front seat and started the car up.

"Abigale," I began, while pulling my belt on. "How did you know to call me?" I asked.

"A while ago Daddy gave me a piece of paper with your number and Auntie Ella's number and Uncle Iggy's number on it. Daddy told me that if I was ever in trouble I call somebody on that list. I keep it in my bedroom," Abigale finished with a smile. I smiled also at hearing Abigale call Ella and Iggy auntie and uncle, it was so cute and so innocent. That was the thing with kids, everything is in black and white in their eyes, there are the good guys, the supermen and the bad guys, the villains. There are no in-betweens for them, everyone and everything is how they see it, pure and good until proven wrong.

"Well, I am glad you decided to call me, because Dylan and I were just about to have some pancakes," I smiled in the mirror at Abigale, whose eyes instantly beamed up at me.

We arrived at my house slower than I had gotten to Fang's, but I wasn't breaking the speed limit this time round. I opened the door for Abigale and she shyly walked in. Dylan was standing at the grill with a pan in his hand, currently flipping a pancake over.

"So you must be the famous Abigale," Dylan smiled kindly at Abigale who smiled shyly at the ground, playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Now tell me," Dylan asked, squatting down to Abigale's level, which was very low in comparison to Dylan who is over six foot. "Does Miss Abigale like chocolate-chip pancakes?"

Abigale smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Well come on then! You guys are just on time!" Dylan declared standing up to his full height and showing Abigale to the table. I smiled at the sight of the pair. Dylan was born to be a Dad, nobody could dare think otherwise. The way he was with kids, he just treated them like they were the most important person in the world and yet didn't spoil them.

I was envious of Dylan's parental instincts. He always knew what to say to little kids to make them feel like he truly understood what was going through their head, even though I knew he had no clue.

Sometimes, I'd think I'd know Dylan better than I know myself, but then he'd surprise me and through me totally of course. And that's defiantly what I loved most about him. That and the fact that he was mine.

* * *

**Sorry was kinda anti-FAX…anyways, how do you guys feel about Fang going A-Wall? :O**


	21. Chapter 21

**So...hey everybody…he he**

**PLEASE NOBODY KILL ME! I had exams ALL last week and have studied since the beginning of November! :O  
But on the plus side, I turned 15 and for the first time I have no horse riding casualties to report xD woop woop!  
CASSADEE POPE ON THE VOICE! For the record I LOVE HEY MONDAY and have for like two years…ha hence how I know about her on the Voice…we can't get it on TV in Europe…=C **

**Now enough of that…BROOK I have selected your character from the good amount that were also reviewed but mostly PM'd C= I chose him because I like the mystery that came with him and I know how to work him into the story. Sorry I kinda changed his name a little and vamped him up a bit, but he is still formally belongs to you Brook. C=**

**Also I came up with this new idea to a new Fanfic…I might not post it until I have finished writing it but I have like the first five already finished…so fingers crossed it'll be done by June. **

**Now on with the story. It's a little short but I kinda had a time limit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR or the song which this story is inspired by (wink wink reviewer)**

* * *

Chapter 21

**Fang's POV**

I walked in through the front door, struggling to keep a grip on the plastic grocery bags that were on the verge of slicing the tops of my fingers off. Once inside, I kicked the door shut with my foot and quickly made my way to the kitchen and placed the bags on the work-top.

Wondering where Abigale would be, I checked the living room. But instead of the usual sight of my six-year-old watching cartoons on a Saturday morning, the room was empty. Beginning to worry, I took to the stairs, two at a time. Cautiously I entered Abigale's bedroom, if she was still asleep. Abigale's bed was empty. As panic washed over me I sprinted back down the stairs and took my phone out of my jacket pocket, which had been abandoned on the kitchen counter along with the groceries.

With shaking hands, I dialled Max's number and held the phone to my ear. My breathing was short as I began to panic.

"Fan-"

"Max, I can't find Abigale anywhere!" I cut her off without realizing.

"Fang relax, Abigale is with me and Dylan at our place," Max said with a slight edge to her voice.

"I'll be there in ten," I said quickly, already pulling on my jacket.

"Fang I really don-" but once again I accidental cut Max off only this time by hanging up. Oh well.

I ran up the stairs and this time went to the guest room door. "Hey Mike, I'm going out for like fifteen, twenty minutes. Don't burn the house down while I'm gone, okay?" I called out, with a couple of kicks to the door, loud enough to wake up the heaviest of sleepers.

There was a muffled reply which I couldn't really make out, but I just went with it as a good to go, and ran back downstairs and out to the car. Once in the car and starting to drive to Max's place, last night's events began to replay back in my mind.

_It was roughly eight o'clock when the door-bell rang. Abigale had fallen asleep on my lap while we had been watching a movie together. Careful not to wake her, I lifted her head gently on to a pillow and went to answer the door. _

_I opened the door and saw the one and only, Mike Nafarti. His clear blue eyes were blood-shot and dreary. His shaggy dark hair was no longer shiny from the shower, but had a thick layer of grease devouring it. Mike looked like he hadn't slept in years, or had a decent shower. He clung to a small tattered back-pack. _

"_Well look what the cat dragged in," I smirked slightly at my old friend._

"_Oh lay-off it, mate. Angela kicked me out," Mike's strong South London accent was strange to hear as it had been so long. _

"_When? Six-months ago? You look like you've slept in a box for longer than that," I told him slightly jokingly. _

"_Nah, more like three," Mike shrugged at my surprised look. "The old bird got too cling-ey for me. She wanted to get hitched, I told her to sod off, and suddenly I'm out on the street with a suitcase," Mike regretfully walked into my house as I stood aside for him. "I'm telling you, back in London, when that happens, you let your girl yell at you a bit, but her a fish supper and then it's forgotten. But oh no, these American chicks, aren't happy unless they have a ring on their bloody fingers," Mike sighed as if he had lost all hope in the world of woman, which in a way he had. _

"_You'll find the right girl, eventually. Next time go to Ireland, you might meet one with the same drinking habits as you," I nudged him slightly as I led him to the kitchen table to sit down. _

"_Already tried that over here, go into any bar and you'll find some American claiming Irish heritage. If the old bot Obama hadn't been re-elected, we wouldn't have this problem!" Mike sighed placing his head in his hands. _

"_I'm assuming you voted for Romney?" I asked with a small smirk at the idea of Mike being a good citizen. _

"_Do I sound like I can vote? Boris all the way," Mike gave his lob-sided grin as he sat back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head as he relaxed slightly in my cheap kitchen set._

"_What are you doing here anyway?" I asked steering away from the topic of politicians. _

"_Like I said, Angela kicked me out. I'm your friend on Facebook. Big Brother is always watching, mate, didn't even need to speak to you to find out your address. Figured you owe me one," Mike smirked. _

"_That's a little creepy," I speculated on the idea of deleting my Facebook. "Wait and I owe you one how?" I asked._

"_Who else do you think used of the last of your condoms the night before the beautiful Abigale was created?" Mike winked at me. Mike and I used to share an apartment back when I was seeing Abigale's mom. _

"_You English bastard," I laughed slightly while shaking my head._

"_No need to thank me," Mike spoke in a cocky tone, still wearing his lob-sided grin. _

"_I have a guest room, you can stay there for as long as you need. In other words most of two months," I said, standing up and leading Mike to the guest room._

"_I really appreciate this though, thanks," Mike said seriously._

"_Like you said, I owe you one," I nodded, leaving Mike to get comfortable. I headed back down stairs to Abigale, who was still sleeping soundly. I picked her up carefully and brought her back upstairs to her bedroom. As I lay her down on the sift sheet's she began to wake up. _

"_Daddy?" Abigale mumbled tiredly. "Who was that person you were talking to?"_

"_One of Daddy's friends from a long time ago needed a place to stay. So he's sleeping in the guest room for now. If you ever need anything you know you can go straight to him, he'll be there when you wake up, okay?" Abigale nodded slightly with her eyes beginning to close. "I love you Abigale," I kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep. I stood up from where I had crouched beside Abigale's bed and headed to my own, not before shutting Abigale's bedroom door first. _

_I went to my room and got ready for bed._

I didn't even think to remind Abigale that she wasn't in the house alone. It was still early, which meant Max probably wasn't up when Abigale rung her. Great, I was really in for an ear-full now.

* * *

**First and only time I insult the Irish…we rule.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So guys, it's Christmas. I meant to post this last night but got side-tracked by the fact that the guy I have had an on-off friendship/relationship with for the last year...well I got tired of it and now he's been avoiding me completely. So I have nobody to sit with now in English! :L man, being this depressed and heartbroken really sucks. Anyways I'm in too bitter a mood to wish you all a merry Christmas so just take this chapter and go with it...**

* * *

Chapter 22

**Max's POV**

Fangs reasoning behind abandoning his daughter had in my eyes not been nearly adequate enough to allow him his daughter back, but holding Abigale hostage didn't seem like too hot an idea, so I released her back to her daddy. Dylan had been all too sceptical to let Fang bring Abigale home. Abigale had certainly made an impression on my fiancé, he loved having her around. The way Dylan's eyes would light up when Abigale would laugh like the little angel she was made me break into my own smile at the sight if the two.

Fang had taken Abigale home while Dylan remained a spectator. The constant battle between punching Fang and not wanting to upset Abigale was evident in his clenching and un-clenching fists. I had no words for him once Fang had left, I wasn't sure how to calm him down. I knew everything about Dylan, every little detail of his life so far, he made sure I was aware of. But the one thing I couldn't do regretfully, was read his mind.

So I had resulted in just embracing my fiancé once we were alone, trying to ease the tension that had been present in the room since Fang had been arrived. Dylan's strong arms had held me for a long time, but the time had flown by. I was with the man I was in love with; his touch could calm me down in an instant. As for Dylan, he was still pissed off, still tense.

That was the moment when something changed between us, one of us had snapped, but neither of us were sure who. The stress of Dylan being away for so long, Ella getting sick and Fang coming back had been balancing on my shoulders for so long. I thought that Dylan being back would give me some sort of relief from everything on my shoulders, but it didn't. It only added to the weight, forcing added strain on our testing relationship.

Before Dylan had went to work in France, he had promised me that no matter what, he'd always come back to me. I was his second-half, his forever. Impulse and lust in that moment had caused me to accept his proposal, to be his forever. But now getting an insight on what forever might have in store for us, I was scared. The idea of being with the man I had once been able to predict to not knowing what his next move would be was scary. All through high school, when Fang and I were 'High School Sweethearts', I had never been able to predict Fang, I never knew what was going on in that eccentric mind of his. But that was okay, because he had always been there for me, always been able to catch me when I fall. But when I fell and he didn't care to catch me, all my trust in him had been shattered into a million pieces and spread across the earth so I would never find them. Trust takes a lifetime to build, but a second to break.

Now, I truly felt alone.

* * *

Realising that the shop had been closed for too long, I decided to re-open it again mostly due to the fact that it was Monday and my wallet was empty.

There was a new sharpness to the air now that October had flown through and November was in full swing. Rolling up my shop shutters had felt strange, but a good strange none-the-less.

No surprise, my first customer was Mr Reilly.

"It's been a while Maximum," he commented while sitting down in his usual seat and taking out his newspaper, a common practise for his late mornings and early afternoons spent at the café. I kept up my end of our silent agreement and brought him over a steaming mug of tea and a fresh scone.

"Well, Dylan came back," I trailed off while placing the food and drink on the small wooden table. Mr Reilly raised an old eyebrow. "And we had a lot to talk about," I defended my dignity. Mr Reilly didn't seem to impressed with my defence but turned his attention to his coffee, which he silently drank while glancing over the political affairs on page 11 of our local newspaper.

As I went back behind the counter to clean already clean dishes, there was a familiar ding coming from the door. I looked up and saw a tall, blonde haired woman wearing large dark sunglasses to shield her eyes from the blinding winter sun.

Apart from her impeccable appearance, the woman was just wearing jeans a sweatshirt and black converse. The woman put her sunglasses on top of her head and stared me down with piercing blue eyes.

As I went back behind the counter to clean already clean dishes, there was a familiar ding coming from the door. I looked up and saw a tall, blonde haired woman wearing large dark sunglasses to shield her eyes from the blinding winter sun.

"What can I do for you?" I asked tying to be nice to the intimidating woman.

"I am looking for an Ari Martinez, do you know where I might find him?" the woman cocked her head to the side slightly, as of trying to read me. Maximum Martinez is unreadable; this lady was in for a hard job.

"Well that depends on who's asking," I declared leaning one hand against the inside of the counter-top. The woman raised an eyebrow a d stood back, not because she was threatened by me, but because she was amused. I could see it in her eyes. The woman took out an ID from her back pocket revealing a shiny gold medal.

Oh shit.

I stood back upright and did my best not to glare at her.

"Now that that's settled, my name is Natalie Armstrong, I'm a detective as you have already noticed. Now tell me," Natalie declared leaning on the counter I was once leaning on "where can I find Ari Martinez?"

I hate this lady, I hate her with a passion. But I may as well tell the truth.

"Not a clue," I declared, turning my attention back to the mug I was previously drying.

"No idea at all?" Ms Armstrong quizzed.

"Nope," I declared popping the 'p'.

"Huh, well if he ever turns up, why don't you give me a call?" Natalie didn't give me much of an option as she slid her card across the counter. She turned on her heel, replaced her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose and stalked out of the cafe.

I didn't even take a look at the card before dropping it in the sink.

"Family is family," Mr Reilly declared, turning back to his paper after studying the events that had just occurred, with a knowing eye.

"You can't pick 'em," I continued, finishing off the rest of the washing.

"So you just gotta put up with them," Mr Reilly finished before taking a sip of his tea and holding up his newspaper to get a better look at an article.

* * *

**Angels POV**

"Are you hungry?" Ari asked as he put the finishing touches to his sandwich.

"Nah," I said taking a seat at the small kitchen table and he was soon to join me. Ari had been staying with Gazzy and I for a while, but obviously Gazzy didn't know about it. Ari would come in in the evenings long after Gazzy had gone to bed and would leave just before he got home from work. Weekends were another story altogether. Gazzy hadn't really taken the rising water and grocery bill as a hint that there was a third person living in the house. 'Maybe he thinks I'm pregnant...' I thought.

Seeing Ari choke on his fresh sandwich made me realise that I had accidently voiced my thoughts. 'Wopse'

"I'm sorry...what!" Ari declared, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. I didn't want to make matters worse by laughing but it was hard not to.

"I was just thinking about how my supposedly well-educated brother hasn't picked up on somebody else living here," I shrugged leaning back into my chair.

"So you're not.." Ari trailed off looking at my stomach. You'd swear the word was the plague the way Ari cringed.

"No, I'm not pregnant!" I couldn't help but laugh at the relief that flooded Ari's face.

With a relieved sigh, Ari sat comfortably again and continued to eat his sandwich. I sat back and watched him for a moment with an amused expression on my face.

A knock from the front door tore me from my state of mind. Ari stood up now finished his lunch and headed towards the door.

"I'll get it," I said standing up, Ari raised an eyebrow "you don't live here, remember?" I winked, reaching up for a quick peck on the lips.

I walked away from Ari to answer the door. Behind it stood a tall, blonde that looked like a cop, I can sense these things. I thanked any God out there a million times over that I had answered the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"My name is detective Natalie Armstrong," the blond said flashing her shiny badge in my face. "And I was wondering if you know where I could find an Ari Martinez," the detective told me. Ari who?

"Haven't a clue. Haven't heard from him in months," I shrugged.

"How old are you?" The detective asked cocking her head to the side slightly.

"17," I snapped a little.

"And why aren't you in school?" she continued.

"And why are you still on my front porch?" This question game was fun.

Natalie stood up straighter, clearly surprised at my short temper. Gandhi would have a short temper with someone like her.

"Well, if you see him around, why don't you give me a call?" Natalie told me while handing iut a business card. I took it and saw it had a number on it.

"Are we done here?" I snarled.

"Yes, I believe we are," Natalie turned on her heal and walked briskly in the direction to her car that was parked at the end of my drive way.

"Who was that?" Ari asked after I had slowly walked back into the house.

"A cop, looking for you," I choked out. Panic didn't have a chance to register on Ari's face before he brought me into a tight embrace, ensuring me that everything was going to be alright. No matter what happens, he'll always look out for me.

* * *

**Sorry didn't get a huge chance to prof-read it…Have a good holiday!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone. Hope you all had a safe and happy New Year!  
I was looking at my story stats and realised that just under 2 thousand people in the USA viewed my story in December alone! So thank you and I think you all deserve a new chapter! So FAX ALERT! FAX FAX FAX! Man it was so much fun to write C=**

**Also please check out my new Fanfiction that I posted also called State of Grace! I felt it was time you know? So PLEASE read it once you have finished with this loong-ish chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 23

**Max's POV**

"You know what?" Dylan speculated as he held me close to him with his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I couldn't help but feel trapped but with nowhere else to go.

"What?" I asked him with a small smile.

"We should get married," Dylan nodded his head. To say the question shocked me was an under-statement.

"Eh, I think you already asked that question," I told my fiancé as he laughed at my expression.

"Yeah two years ago, don't you think our engagement has been long enough?" Dylan asked, sounded slightly irritated.

"There's nothing wrong with a long engagement," I shrugged instantly knowing that was the wrong answer. Dylan's arms dropped from around my waist and he stared at me, well down at me slightly.

"What are you saying?" Dylan asked, sounding hurt and angry.

"I'm not saying anything," I defended myself, my own temper rising.

"Well it sounds like you don't want to get married," Dylan spoke in an accusing tone. I didn't have a response for him at that moment. I knew I had to say something, anything. But I had no words for him. Dylan looked hurt and betrayed as he stared at me, waiting for my response.

"I didn't say that," I mumbled looking at the floor.

"You didn't have to," Dylan said almost venomously, as he crossed him arms over his chest and leaned against the kitchen counter. I did the same to the opposite counter as we stood in awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"I'm going to get some air," I decided, not standing the silence anymore. I was already dressed so I grabbed my coat from the hook beside the door and headed down the stairs. I heard the familiar jingle of my keys in my jacket pocket as I hurried down the stairs. I shut the main door hard, angry at the subject Dylan had brought up.

I tired the belt of my jacket in a bow and buttoned the wooden buttons that were in a square on the chest. My jacket came down to about my mid-thigh, hopefully it would shield me from the rain that was washing the streets.

I stood the collar of my jacket up, shoved my cold hands into my pockets and began to walk. I didn't care where too.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Daddy, where do the bees go during the rain?" Abigale asked innocently as she looked out the window at the rain pouring down it. I glanced over at Mike who smiled slightly but didn't look up from his book, well the book he borrowed from me.

"Well," I began, standing up and joining Abigale on the couch. She sat down where she had previously been standing. "Just before the rain starts, the bees get a message from their bee weather man. They can hear him from their antennas, you know the little stick things with a ball on top that are attached onto their head? Then they fly as fast as lightening to get to the bee hive before the rain stops," I nodded my head as Abigale starred at me, eyes wide and beautiful.

"But what if they don't make it in time?" Abigale asked worriedly.

"Do you know how fast a bee can fly?" I declared, Abigale shook her head vigorously. "They can fly as fast as lightening!" I informed Abigale.

"Faster than this?" Abigale challenged, standing up and running as fast as her little legs would carry her in circles.

"You know," I announced, scooping Abigale up in my arms and holding her tightly so she wouldn't fall. My little girl is getting big. "I think you would give the bees a run for their money," I praised my six year old whose eyes lit up and she laughed happily. The doorbell rang and Abigale instantly locked eyes with me. "Let's go see who that is, bee," Abigale laughed as I put her down and took her hand in mine.

Abigale tried to reach for the lock on the door but came up short. I put my hands under her arm-pits and lifted her high enough to turn the lock. I placed Abigale on the side of my waist as I pulled the door open to reveal a tear-stained Max.

"Max!" Abigale exclaimed excitedly reaching out for Max. Max took her and put on a brave face for my daughter.

"Hey Abigale!" Max said happily, though her voice was hoarse from the obvious crying she had just been doing.

"Max, are you crying?" Abigale asked sadly. Max simply smiled and shook her head.

"No sweetie, it was just the rain," Max assured her and put her back on the ground, Abigale skipped back into the living room, probably to either bother Mike about how much she loved Max or play with her dolls.

"What happened?" I asked taking a step closer to Max and placing a hand on her upper arm reassuringly. Max shook her head, tears threatening to spill all over again. I pulled her into a hug, refusing to let her go. Max wrapped her arms tightly around my neck as I rubbed circles in her back.

Whatever Max had to say, she couldn't tell me here, we needed to be alone. I grabbed my car keys from the table and took Max's hand in my own.

"Mike we'll be back in a while," I called out to Mike; I heard a muffled "okay" and headed out the door still holding tightly onto Max's hand. I shut the door and we ran to my car. I unlocked it and I sat in the driver's seat, Max in the passengers.

I knew where to go, and Max knew where too. I kept driving through the rain in a pained silence until we reached the familiar hill top. There was a large gravel area for people to park their cars and look out at the amazing view. But today there was no view, all we could see were sheets of never-ending rain showering the screen.

"I don't know what to do Fang," Max sobbed out, breaking the silence. I un-buckled my seat belt and moved so I could wrap my arms around her. Max cried into my shoulder, I felt her tears soak through my shirt and onto my shoulder, but I didn't care.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Max," I explained while rubbing circles in her back. "come here," I told her once she had calmed down a little. I pulled Max from her seat and onto my lap, I wrapped my arms around her waist as Max she fitted her head perfectly into the crook of my neck. "What happened?" I asked cautiously.

"I was with Dylan," Max sobbed slightly but continued. "And, Fang I don't want to get married to him," Max shook her head and a new wave of tear surfaced from her eyes.

"Max if you're not happy you don't have to be with him," I explained holding Max close. It took longer this time for Max to calm down, I never knew she was keeping so much bottled up for so long, it clearly wasn't good for her.

Max pulled back and looked anywhere but in my eyes, her checks were a bright red and it was strange for me to see her so embarrassed.

"Max?" I said softly, lightly cupping her chin and guiding her eyes to mine. "Nobody, no guy, can ever tell you what you want," I said sternly hoping to get the message across to Max, the message that she was her own person with her own emotions and nobody can change that.

"But I don't know what I want," Max's voice cracked slightly, she tried to look away but I brought he face back to face mine. "Fang ever since you have come back, everything I ever felt for you just came to the surface. It hit me like a tonne of bricks," Max declared, shifting her position so she could move back to the passenger's seat.

"I never stopped loving you," I told her while staring at the rain on the wind-shied.

"Even when you were with Abigale's mom?" Max asked quietly, she wasn't taking a jab at me and she wasn't trying to cause me pain. Max was simply trying to see what was going on inside my head.

"Even then," I said with a sigh.

"Fang-" Max began but I cut her off.

"Max, Abigale was a mistake, you know that and she is the best damn mistake I ever made. But leaving you, I will never myself for that," I shook my head knowing that it was the truth. Yes, at the time I loved Lissa, but I was always in love with Max that would never change.

"Fang, I don't want to choose," Max looked at me and I saw a tear fall down her cheek. I reached out and rubbed the tear away with my thumb.

"Maximum Martinez, _I _choose you," I said softly, looking deep into Max's bloodshot eyes. I leant closer to Max so my lips were just inches from hers. It was Max that closed the space between us. I was being careful, being cautious. I let Max take control, but that was the wrong decision. I realised this when Max pulled back and placed a hand over her mouth, shocked at what she had just done.

"Take me home," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I turned onto my side, away from Dylan's sleeping body. I felt so incomplete being here with him. I felt like something wasn't right, that something was missing. I knew what it was, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I glanced at the green numbers floating in the dark. It was three in the morning, and I wasn't fast asleep thinking about my dream wedding to the perfect guy, because I didn't know what to think anymore.

But there was only one flaw in the perfect picture I had painted. I was standing next to the wrong man. But I had ruined every chance I had with the right guy. I was on the verge of tears, so I got out of bed and headed into the kitchen, being sure to shut all the doors leading to the bedroom.

After that moment with Fang in his car, he hadn't said a word to me. He seemed pissed that after all that I was going back to Dylan, back to the guy who had drove me to Fang in the first place. I felt like a complete whore going back to him, my fiancé, after kissing Fang in the back of Fang's car, not even eight hours ago.

When I had stood out of the car, I felt as if I was stepping away from any chance with Fang, stepping back into my life with Dylan. I felt so lifeless; my home didn't feel like a home any more, it was just a house, a house of lies. I opened the fridge to get the milk carton out when I heard noise at the window. I looked behind me at the window that had an orange tinge from the street lamp outside it, along with the droplets of rain that had gotten stuck to it. Someone was outside, waiting on the rain, and knew exactly who it was.

I walked quickly to the window and shoved it up. I looked down to the street and saw Fang just like he had been when he first came back, throwing pebbles to get my attention.

"Maximum Martinez, I don't care if you think I am crazy, Hell I probably am crazy. But you have to know something," Fang was calling up from the street as the rain got slightly heavier, but not unbearable. I was looking at him in both shock and admiration. "Maximum Martinez, I am in love with you, and I'll say it a hundred times over if it means I get a chance to be with you," Fang was just staring at me, and for the first time ever, I could actually read his expression. He looked lost and vulnerable and in love. I knew he needed me, and I needed him.

I quickly shut the window and turned to race down the stairs. I didn't let the fact that I was in my bare feet, an oversized collage sweater and pair of short shorts stop me from seeing Fang. I flung open the door and saw Fang standing under the lamp post, where I had left him.

I felt like I was a different person, watching the scene play out in front of me. I could see myself run to Fang and throw my arms around his neck. I saw Fang pick me up and my legs wrap around his waist. And I saw me kiss him, kiss him like I was never going to see him again, like it would be our last, our only.

"Don't leave me," I cried between kisses. At least I thought they were tears, it could have just been the rain confusing me, but I wasn't sure of anything right now.

"I'm not going anywhere," Fang confirmed in an equal manner. I held onto him so tight, I never wanted to let him go, so I didn't. We ended up in the back of Fang's car, parked around the corner from the house but away from the street beside a disused factory, wrapped in each-other's arms. The sun was slowly making its way through the windows, indicating the start of a new day, and the end of the best night of my life.

* * *

**Review? C=**


	24. AN-important

**Not a chapter but REALLY IMPORTANT.**

**I really hate doing an A/N but this one I really have to. I have my mock exams on the 28th of January and they will last two weeks. I cannot update between now and then because I will be studying. From the 9th of February I will be off on mid-term. So I promise to update as much as possible in that week I have off. Then it's back to every other Friday or Saturday. Then come June I have my real exams (A.K.A the Junior Cert) for the first two weeks and then I am free! **

**I know you all think that if I have time to write this then I have time to update but I really don't becasue I've been living on and my I have been typing this in-between my homework. **

**I am really sorry about this and I promise to reply to reviews and stuff on my next upload which WILL be a chapter I swear. So thankyou guys for sticking with me and I promise to give you all kick-ass chapters when I can. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the painful but necessary wait for this chapter. First off, I want to just apologize for the really shitty chapter that I gave you guys a while ago, it truly sucked but I don't really have any way of changing it. So please know that chapter 23 was the result of an over-worked fifteen year-old who was writing at three in the morning with an extreme lack of coffee in her system. **

**Well, my mocks went okay. I wrote over fourteen pages for History, which was all about Ancient Ireland, Middle Ages, Christopher Columbus (no not the director), the Romans, French Revolution and World War 2. I didn't even know I knew so much until I began writing it down paper. I left English early, BIG NO NO! But there was only ten minutes left and I had to pee, so whatever. I probably failed science, but who REALLY cares about the reproductive system of an insect…?**

**PLEASE GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE LINKS I HAVE SET UP FOR THE COVER OF THIS STORY AND WHAT I BELIEVE ARI AND ANGEL LOOK LIKE! I would really appreciate it since I spent like an hour looking for the perfect Angel. Just copy and paste the link into your internet box at the top of the screen, AFTER YOU HAVE READ THE CHAPTER MIND YOU, and you will see them. Thankyou! **

**I have had quite a lot of problems with this chapter, not really sure on what to write, I didn't really have a plan, so I'm going to do what I did for the first like ten chapters of this story, just write whatever pops into my head. So enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 24

**Max's POV**

They say that if you fall in love with two people at once, then you should choose the second, because if you truly loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second. But I don't believe in this theory on one of the most controversial topics with has been bothering both man and woman since the beginning of time. I believe that love is key. A key into the heart. That is given to many but kept by one.

Fang has my key, and he always will. But he's dented it. Fang bent the key I had given him, and now it doesn't fit into the lock. No matter how much I am in love with him, he can never find his way back into my heart. As much as I love Dylan, my lock cannot be changed. So I'm stuck with a broken heart that can never be mended. I'd rather die a thousand deaths anyway than be with someone for my entire life that I can't fully love back.

I slipped the sparkling diamond ring off my finger and placed it in the middle of the table that was acting as a barrier between Dylan and I. Dylan's hands, resting on the table, clenched tightly then unclenched.

I couldn't raise my head high enough to look him in the eye, my eyes were glued to the little hoop of gold and silver that was lying dead on the table.

"You're making a mistake," Dylan sighed, trying to keep his guard up but his voice was slowly breaking as his breaths got deeper and less controlled.

I shook my head, still staring at the table. "No I'm not,"

"What makes you think that he'll take you back?" Dylan couldn't wait to jab at me, mock me of my once obvious love for Fang, a love that was no longer there.

"I don't want him back," I finally looked Dylan in the eye, in time to see his eyes water. I hadn't felt my own tears begin to surface only noticing them when one began to roll down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it, seeing Dylan so weak and vulnerable, because of me.

"Don't deny it Max, you've been acting like a love-sick puppy ever since he came back," Dylan spat, shoving his chair back with such force it clattered to the ground, I didn't flinch, I sat waiting for him to blow up. Dylan balled his hand in a fist but lightly tapped it against the wall, he was planning his strategy, how to attack, searching for words that will really kill me.

I sat patiently, waiting for Dylan to put up his argument, but it didn't come. We remained in silence for a long time.

"I'm going to check into a motel or something," Dylan decided, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning on and turned towards the bedroom.

"That's all you have to say?" I demanded, shooting up from my chair and placing both my hands on the edge of the table. Dylan turned to me with tired blue eyes.

"What do you expect me to say Max? The girl I have been in love with for five years has just told that she doesn't love me anymore, that doesn't mean I love you any less, I just know my feelings aren't returned," Dylan shrugged and turned towards the door. That answer was not valid enough for me.

"I just made the hardest decision of my entire life, and all you're going to do is shrug it off, as if it's no big deal?" I couldn't help but raise my voice slightly. This time Dylan turned fully facing me, he, like myself, seemed torn and unsure of what to say or think.

"I'm not going to start screaming in frustration if that's what you expect," Dylan narrowed his eyes slightly, his voice sub-consciously rose.

"You mean kinda like what you're doing now?" I asked, a hard edge to my voice. I was livid that he was taking our break-up so lightly.

"Oh, this isn't me screaming Max?" Dylan began to yell. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up to Dylan who was almost a head taller than me.

"Well you seem awfully calm for someone who just got dumped by his fiancé," I know it was harsh, but all rational thinking had gone out the window at this point, I was in full-on battle mode.

"What's your angle Max?" Dylan questioned, his voice had gone from angry to accusing in a split second, yet he still categorised as yelling.

"What exactly were you doing in Paris Dylan?" I asked feeling like I already knew the answer.

"I can't believe this!" Dylan declared throwing his arms in the air out of frustration. "You think I cheated on you?" He asked in disbelief. There was something in his eye, panic. He couldn't hold me eye, he kept glancing down at his feet and out of the window, he couldn't hold my eye for longer a second and even that was too long.

"Get out of my house," I barely whispered. I wasn't surprised that Dylan asked me to repeat what I had said. "Get out of my house!" I screamed at him, fresh tears springing to the surface.

"Gladly," Dylan spat. Dylan pushed past me and slammed the door behind him, not bringing anything with him. An eerie silence flooded the apartment once I was left alone, truly alone. Shakily, my hands rose to my mouth as I let out a sob. I slid down the wall of my apartment my hands covering my face as I cried.

I felt betrayed by one of the few people I had actually trusted. I know I had no right to Dylan's trust, after all I had cheated on him too, but he didn't break-up with me after his affair, he just covered up his tracks and gave me no reason to suspect him. How could I have suspected Dylan of being anything but faithful? I was so distracted and blinded by lust for Fang that I didn't notice that Dylan was doing exactly what I was.

* * *

**Angel's POV (NOTE: ANGEL IS 17, ARI IS 22, IGNORE ANY OTHER PREVIOUS AGES) **

"Do you like blueberries on your pancakes?" Ari's voice floated from the kitchen as I made my way down the stairs. I was wearing his shirt which came down to my mid-thigh, what can I say my boyfriend has incredible pecks.

"My what?" I laughed as I leaned against the door way into the kitchen not expecting to see Ari wearing nothing but the pair of jeans he had been wearing last night, while standing over a stove holding a pan on one hand and a spatula in the other. He hadn't turned to face me yet.

I walked over to him and slid my arms around his waist, stood up on my tip-toes and kissed his shoulder. "I would love some," I whispered in his ear, before slipping away to the fridge to pour a glass of orange juice. "I didn't know you could cook," I sat up on the counter beside the stove so I could watch Ari cook.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Ari winked at me, I couldn't help but blush remembering last night. There was an obvious five year age gap between Ari and I, but when you're in love, age just goes out the window.

"Gaz text me this morning," I told Ari, my brother had left on a business trip yesterday, so I called Ari, not wanting to be alone for the weekend. "He'll be gone until Tuesday," today was Saturday.

"Excellent," Ari smiled, leaning into kiss me on the lips, instantly sparking the fire that always lit whenever I was near him. Our kiss was broken too soon as Ari had to attend to our breakfast, not wanting it to burn.

"I saw the letter from your school," Ari looked up from his pancakes once they had sat at the small dining table for two that was in the corner of the kitchen.

I shrugged. "I've been busy, and I've ditched too many classes to catch up," I stabbed her breakfast with my fork. Ari reached out and placed his hand over mine.

"If I make you a deal, you have to follow through with it," Ari suggested.

"What kind of deal?" I asked, curious but still not liking where this conversation was heading.

"If you graduate senior year, this year, then I promise we'll get our own place, together," Ari smiled at the idea of living with together. I hate only being able to see Ari when my alcoholic brother is out of town or every other Saturday.

"One condition," I decided, nodding her head. Ari raised an eyebrow, asking me to continue. "You have to get a proper job, and keep that job until I finish senior year," I declared. There was another five months left of school, and Ari had never lasted more than six weeks in a proper job where he got a wage and not just odd money.

"You know I can't get a proper job," Ari sighed, referring to that cop that had been sniffing around not so long ago. She had never come back, but we weren't giving the copper any opportunities to find Ari. There were plenty of druggies in town, so if Ari stays of the Grid for a while, them hopefully the police would eventually move on to the next drug group.

"What about your fake ID, you've used it before to get jobs?" I volunteered useless information.

"You know it won't work unless I get a job far out of town, probably out of state," Ari sat back in his chair and sighed. I did the same.

"What are we gonna do?" I sighed in frustration. Both Ari and I were broke, x-drug junkies, with little to no future plans and no qualifications in anything. 'Stupid Gazzy and his rich life,' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Do you guys agree with my theory? Any questions please drop me a PM because I'll answer them faster. Be sure to check out my profile for the cover of this story and some of the characters.  
Reviews are very welcome.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Mocks…passed everything *woop woop* I was going to apologise for the painful gap between my updates…but then My Chemical Romance broke up, shattering any light I saw in the world and making me want to write the most depressing chapter I possibly could…enjoy this while I sit in a pool of tears and partially melted Ben and Jerry's as I listen to all the amazing, inspiring, beautiful music who's makers have decided to kill every killjoy's heart…. I hope you all cry! ….and review :L**

**DISCLAIMER: You know it all by now.**

* * *

CHAPTER 26

**Fang's POV**

There was a barely audible knock at the door, a knock so quite that I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't been passing. I ran a hand through my hair that was still messy and had no way of fixing. Looking down I noticed I was still in my pyjamas, even though it was almost one in the afternoon.

I pulled open the door to find Max, looking startled at my appearance in the doorway.

"I thought you'd be at work," Max said, looking at the ground. There was something different in her voice, she wasn't relieved to see me, she was angry and clearly upset since it looks like she walked the entire way here. That's the thing about Max, she'll always try and walk away from her problems, if something is truly bothering her, she would literally 'walk it off'.

"Eh no, I think Gazzy is out of town. Mike is back in Florida getting some stuff and Abigale is at school," I nodded, reminding myself that there was nobody here. Max just nodded but didn't look up just continued staring at the ground. "Do you want to come in?" I asked.

Max wasn't in the same state of mind that she was last night, she was different, she seemed broken, burned even. Max sat down at the end of the kitchen table that was closest to the door, not that that meant anything. Abigale's bowl of cornflakes was still on the table, the remaining contents only being a few hard cornflakes now stuck to the sides and a dribble of milk laying at the bottom.

"Do you want tea?" I asked opening up the cupboard, I knew she would want tea, I knew her that well.

"No, I'm good," Max mumbled. 'Maybe she isn't feeling well?' I asked myself, not wanting to believe that maybe this isn't the same Max that I had fallen for all over again, something was hugely different about this Max and I couldn't tell what.

I sat down opposite Max, trying to read her expression. But for the first time in over twenty years, I couldn't tell what Max was thinking, what her next move would be, what she would say to me. I had been able to read Max ever since we were kids, but now, Max has a bigger, thicker wall built between us. I could only guess what she had to say next.

"I kicked Dylan out," Max choked out, finally looking up. She wasn't crying yet, but I could see the tears beginning to form. I didn't know how to react to this, should I take this as an invitation to finally be with Max, properly. But Max wasn't smiling. She looked torn between staying to say what she had to say, which was clearly circling around her mind like a merry-go-round. Or leaving, and walking away from her problems, like she always did.

"That's a good thing, right?" I might as well ask.

"Don't take this as an invitation," Max spat out venomously, her eyes glaring at me. Bipolar Max was never any fun.

"I wasn't going to," I said defensively, subconsciously leaning back in my chair with my hands raised slightly. Max's jaw was set as she picked her plan of action. She looked so confused and tormented as if there was a war going on inside her head, on the outside it seemed as if her side was losing.

"I need to go," Max declared jumping up from her chair and turning quickly for the door.

"No," I put my foot down, metaphorically. I was tired of Max running away and never giving me a full explanation. Now was time for change, weather she liked it or not.

"Excuse me?" Max asked in disbelief as she turned around slowly. A couple of months ago, that would have scared the crap out of me, but not anymore.

"I'm tired of being somebody you can just dump your problems on and them run off and give me no explanation," I said in one breath, making me gasp for air at the end of my mini-rant.

"Me dump my problems on you?" Max scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me?" Max asked in disbelief, throwing her hands in the air. I just stared at her, I didn't know what to say so I did what I do best, I said nothing and let the silence speak for itself. "I'm out of here," on that final note, Max turned on her heel and stormed out of my house, slamming the door shut behind her.

I stood, stunned at what had just happened. I turned slowly around and couldn't stop the sudden rage that erupted suddenly. I punched the wall as hard as I possibly could, only to leave a bloodied fist print. I glared at what I had done, not caring that I had probably just broken all the bones in my right hand. I turned and leant against the wall of my kitchen. I ran my not injured hand through my hair in frustration. Tears unintentionally began to fall from my eyes, my knees went weak as I slid suddenly down the wall.

When had my life turned into such a mess?

* * *

_I slammed my locker door shut in frustration, the stress of the day finally taking over. I had my history textbook lying on the floor under my feet. As I bent down to pick it up some stupid freshman's sprinted down the hallway, knocking me over and causing me to accidently kick my textbook across the crowded hallway. I sighed in frustration, this day probably couldn't get any better._

_I pushed myself up off the floor only to find my textbook already being held in front of me. I looked up to find my girlfriend Max looking at me sympathetically. _

"_You feeling okay today?" she asked looking me in the eyes while I flustered around, trying to find myself. _

"_Yeah, why?" I asked dismissively._

"_Well a bunch of freshman's just knocked you over and you didn't threaten to beat them up, for a senior you're acting pretty out of it," Max leaned against a locker as I turned to face her. I leaned against my own locker tiredly. _

"_I'm just stressed," I said simply, looking at the traffic of people passing by in day-to-day High School Life. There was a slight summer semester buzz around the place. Everybody was ready for summer that was sitting on the horizon. College letters were floating all over the school as everybody excitedly planned their future. Then there was me, I sucked at school. No matter how hard I tried to study, I could never put my answers down on paper in time. There was a reason I was taking a year out, a year of traveling. I couldn't apply to college because my grades were simply too bad. I was good at music, some would say great, but to get a music scholarship you had to be excellent. Sport was an unknown, uninviting territory that was too late to even consider at this stage. _

_The idea of taking a year out with Max obviously wasn't my idea, it was Max's. I had accepted without a second thought to go traveling with Max. 'An opportunity to find ourselves' is how Max had described it. She was excited and so was I, but it's what will be happening this time next year that scared me most._

_Max had dance, she was an amazing dancer. She had been in ballet lessons since she was four and would no-doubt get into some sort of Dance Scholars University or something. Max would be fine, she was tough and she'd make it. One way or another she'd be on top in some shape or form. Me on the other hand, I was a dead end and everybody knew it, nobody just admitted it. _

"_Everything will be okay," Max rubbed my shoulder assuring me that everything _would_ be okay. I half-smiled at her, I rarely smiled at all. I stood aside and let Max's hand slip into my own, enlacing our fingers. Max smiled up at me, before something seemed to dawn on her. "Can I copy your Biology homework, I left mine at home?" Max asked._

"_We had homework?" I asked in panic. Max only laughed, her laugh could brighten anybody's day._

"_Come on, I can do it in history," She laughed as she led me into the sea of students and led me class._

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

"What do you mean it's too far along?" I asked, my mouth going dry at the idea of where this conversation was going.

"The cancer, it has penetrated too much of Mrs Ride's system. If we keep up with the chemo, them yes she will live longer, but will not survive. Chemotherapy is not a cure, it's a treatment, and we told you this at the start Mr Ride. The sessions have taken their toll on you wife, and you can see that. Keeping up with the therapy would only be hurting her more," the doctor looked at me, sadness evident on his face.

I felt as if somebody had cut off my air circulation, I could hardly hear all the fine details the doctor was telling me, I only understood the basics. Ella wasn't getting better. My wife was going to die and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

"There's nothing you can do? Please Doc, you have no idea how much I need her," I felt tears streaming down my face, but my pride and a sense of toughness had been left at the door in this incident.

"We have tried everything," the doctor nodded sadly. "Sometimes the best thing to do in these situations is to just let them go. Let nature take its course," the doctor admitted with a small shrug, but I couldn't take it. I stood up in anger. But as I towered over the doctor I felt lost and scared, nothing seemed right. Nature's course for me and Ella were completely different, but we laughed in natures face and took our meeting as fate, and this was nature's way of biting back.

"I never deserved her," I mumbled walked over to the door of the office, but I had no intention of leaving before I said all I had to say.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked, he obviously hadn't heard me.

"I never deserved Ella, and this is life biting back," I shrugged in disbelief as I turned around to face the doctor. "I met her I the middle of December, one of the worst snow storm I had ever seen. I was working in a bar, and she was in town for a night out with her friends," I excitedly told the doctor who was listening intently to my story. "She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walk into that bar. I knew from the second that I saw her that she was 'The One'. We talked for hours and hours, her friends went to another bar in town, leaving her behind. It was the best night of my life, the first time I met her," I was miles away.

"Why wouldn't nature want you two together?" The doctor asked curiously. I looked straight at him, I had forgotten that he was even there I was so lost in my memory of Ella.

"She was engaged to a guy in Arizona, we never told anybody that. I asked her out to dinner that night I first met her and she told me she couldn't because she had to be on a flight home the next morning," I shrugged with a small smile on my face. "I couldn't let her get on that plane without telling her that in one night I had fallen in love with her. Everything about her was perfect, still is perfect," I looked over at the doctor who seemed overwhelmed at me outburst of emotion. "I can't imagine life without her, she's my second half. Ella understands me better that my friends that I've known my entire life. If she's gone, I would be too," I concluded. I slid against the wall of the small doctor's office and sat on the floor as the doctor and I sat in silence. Nobody dared break the heart-breaking silence that filled the room.

I sat motionless as salty tears ran down my face, the thought of losing Ella was unbearable. Where Ella goes I go, that's how it has been for so long. So if Ella dies, then I do too.

* * *

**Review :'(**


End file.
